The Goddess Crystal
by Tempest Bound
Summary: AU. Blackthorn's dead, the rebellion has won, and the Shade Law has been overturned. But, hunting after the legend of the Goddess Crystal, and with a new organization rising, Jill needs to figure out which side she's on, and fast. Because a familiar face is out for her heart - and her blood. The sequel to my other fanfic, the Shade Law.
1. Hello to You, Too

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 1: Hello to You, Too

Asphalt and cobblestone crumble underfoot as Skye and I walk down the decimated streets of Forget-Me-Not City. Soldiers and civilians alike mill around, most cheering and happy over the fact that President Blackthorn's dead.

I'm not among them, and neither is Skye. He's the one who killed Blackthorn—his own father—after all. I owe my sobriety to the fact that I found out what Skye went through under the 'care' of his father, and because my parents are somewhere in the City, not even caring enough about me to ask anyone.

So you can't blame me.

Lots of people stop to stare at us as we pass—at Skye, specifically. Maybe they notice his coloring—the silver hair, the aquamarine eyes—and realize he's rich. Or, rather, his parents are (were, I correct myself) wealthy. But when you're the son of the most prominent and influential politician in the City, it's to be expected.

Especially when you're walking and holding hands with a person who's colorings are considered sub-par. Put simply, I'm 'poor' in most eyes.

Once upon a few months ago, when the Shade Law was still active, anyone who had 'bad' colorings, like brown, for either eyes or hair—both, even—was looked down upon by the rich, who often chose the most unusual and unnatural colors they could afford.

But that changed—well, the Law, anyways—when Blackthorn died at the hands of Skye and the rebellion won the bloody war it started so long ago.

And, now, we're looking for the rebellion's base. It's funny to think that Blackthorn tortured me to get that specific information, which I didn't even get until months later. And, after that, Skye, however accidently, destroyed the one thing that Mr. President could use to control others physically: the ring.

Maybe he wasn't completely insane when he said that the legends of the Goddess Crystal, a shard of which was the gem of the ring, was reality rather than just folklore.

The path to the Goddess Pond comes into view within minutes of us leaving the house—or, rather, what's left of it after the soldiers who stormed it were done with it. We make a left.

The trees give us trouble, and one whacks me in the leg, right on my gunshot wound in my upper calf. I lurch forward and swear.

"What happened?" Skye asks, looking over his shoulder and stopping. "Is it your bullet wound?"

"Yes," I hiss painfully, trying my best _not _to cuss the hell out of the stupid branch. "Goddess, that hurts!" The scab's cracked, blood trailing down my leg. Not so pretty, huh?

"Why don't we take a rest? You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard; we don't have the ring anymore, so you can't get it healed without proper medical attention."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I say, wincing as I straighten up. "But let's keep going; we're almost there. I want to yell at my parents for leaving us behind back there."

He watches me, unwilling to let me win this fight so easily. "Just a few minutes, if not for yourself, but for me. I don't want you to go lame in the leg."

I raise an eyebrow. "'Lame in the leg'?"

"It means to be handicapped in the leg, usually with a constant, incurable limp."

I laugh and stumble my way over to a nearby dead log, trying to ease myself down without cracking the scab again. "I know what it means, Skye. I just find it weird that you're use the term. I mean, it _is _pretty uncommon and old-fashioned."

He sits down next to me. "You know that's the way I talk, Jill."

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't have ever guesses, judging by the way you called me 'Maiden' before I told you to stop doing that."

"I still don't understand why you don't like being called that."

"I told you, already."

Skye glances at me and chuckles. "I know, but your reason seems incomplete to me, like there ought to be something else you haven't told me."

"Like the reason you gave me about why you were there on my roof when we first met?"

He stares at me for a few seconds before shifting his gaze, suddenly uncomfortable. "That's not the same thing."

At a loss for words at his reaction, I ask, "Why're you suddenly so defensive? I was just joking. What's wrong?"

Skye tenses, still not looking at me. "Never mind. It's nothing you should worry about."

"Skye, it has to be something. Why can't you tell me?"

He stands up quickly, making me jump slightly. "We should be going."

"Skye—"

The bushes brush apart, loud and crashing. Black combat boots are the first thing to break through the foliage, and my eyes dart up. The person the boots belong to seems very familiar.

"Jonathan? Jonathan Brook?" I ask, walking over to him. When he continues to watch me without recognition, I decide to use the nickname I gave him when were younger. "Jack? It's me, Jill. Your cousin."

He blinks, adjusting the strap the goes across his chest, hand dropping from the gun in his holster. "Jill? Shit, you've grown. Where's Blythe?"

"Just because I'm three years younger than you doesn't mean I'm still a kid. Mom's somewhere," I say, then realize something. "Shouldn't she be at the base? A rebellion soldier said my parents asked for an escort there."

Jonathan, who I nicknamed Jack after the nursery rhyme, laughs and smiles roguishly. "Must've missed them. The base has gone crazy ever since—" He notices Skye, who has stayed silent throughout the exchange. "Shit, is that—?"

"Skye Blackthorn," Skye says stiffly, narrowing his eyes at Jack. "Who are you, may I ask?"

Jack laughs, ignoring the falsely polite hand Skye offers. Instead, he walks over and claps him on the back. "Captain Jonathan Brook, Jill's cousin. But you can call me Jack." He looks at me and grins. "I still don't know how your nickname stuck."

I smile evilly and sing, "Jack and Jill went up the hill—"

He laughs. "I know, I know. Yeesh, don't get that stuck in my head."

Skye clears his throat, brushing Jack's hand off of his shoulder. "Captain? Somehow, I doubt someone as young as you is a captain."

Jack's grin doesn't waver as he motions us to follow. "Funny story, actually. Once a lot of high ranking military men started to die off—some call foul, but that's beside the point. They needed replacements. Just so happens that I'm one of the best here."

I roll my eyes and flick his ear. "They probably only promoted you because you pulled some strings. You were always good at getting what you wanted out of the adults when we were younger."

"You're just jealous of my amazing good looks."

"Yes, that's _totally _it."

"I'm happy you've finally admitted it."

"Are you sarcasm impaired or something?" I smile at Skye, hoping to bring him into the conversation, but he just walks with his head down and doesn't react when I take his hand.

Jack watches us, raising his eyebrows at me. "You guys together or something?"

I bite my lip, realizing Skye still hasn't told me what's wrong. I'll ask him later. "I—"

"Yes, we are." Skye looks up, finally, smiling slightly. How is the most popular person in school so...anti-social? "We've been together since before the battle where Jill got shot. Months before, even, I think."

"Yeah?"Jack asks, stopping. "And she's been shot? Where?"

"In the leg, but don't worry; it's fine," I say, my wince disproving my statement instantly.

"Really?" Jack turns to Skye, serious yet still completely at ease. "When was she shot?"

"Before the Starry Night Festival. She refuses to go to the Hospital or even take it easy," Skye says.

"Well, that's certainly Jill for ya. There's a Doctor on duty at the base, so—"

"Am I invisible?" I ask, not daring to look down at the blood that's dried on its way down my leg. Instead, I focus on Jack's forearm protectors. "Don't I get a say on my treatment?"

Jack puts an arm around my shoulders, laughing. "Of course you do. We're just not letting you have it."

Trying to shrug off his arm—which is quite heavy actually; he must be doing a lot of physical work, but something tells me that the thick, brown leather jacket and forearm armor he wears adds to the weight—I say, "I like how you're both bonding over taking away my medical freedom. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Don't worry, little cousin," Jack says, messing up my bangs. "Nothing bad'll happen. I don't think I'm that stupid."

"Yes, Jill. It's not like we're going to do something incredibly foolish."

"'I think'? That's very reassuring, Jack," I say, glaring at him. Turning to Skye, I look at him seriously. "Trust me; with my cousin, it's much more common for idiotic things to happen."

Jack laughs roughly, grinning and starting back on the path we were taking. "Are you still sore about that creek incident? It's been years!"

I huff, letting go of Skye's hand and crossing my arms. "Hey, it was _your_ idea, but_ I_ was the one who ended up soaked to the bone!"

"You're the one who wanted to catch that fish. 'It's pretty,' you said."

"_You`re _the one who pushed me in. I had scrapes after that, and it was _to _pretty!"

"It was a fish."

"A damn rainbow fish."

"A damn rainbow fish that got you soaked."

"I _said,_ you pushed-"

Skye breaks up our squabbling with a well placed comment. "We're here."

"We're what?"

Jack smiles and walks a bit faster, his combat boots crunching gravel underfoot. "We're here. See what I mean?" He points to the surprisingly large and well-hidden structure built beneath the boughs of the large oak tree next to the Goddess Pond. "Crazy."

_Crazy, indeed, _I think, watching all the people run around. I try to find the small meadow near the Pond, but quickly realize I can't see it and that we couldn't have gotten to this area if we hadn't taken the path we had taken, thanks to the wall of briars.

Jack smiles at our stares and my obvious wonder. "Welcome to the infamous base of the rebellion."

"Well, hello to you, too," I mutter under my breath when I spot my parents who wave but don't smile at us. _Well, shit._

* * *

**Welcome to my new story, the sequel to _The Shade Law, _my other fanfic. Please, do go read it, so you can understand what's happening. What'd you think of the first chapter? What'd you think of my take on Jack?**_  
_


	2. Blue Eyes

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

"Mom, you left us back there. For dead, I presume?" I say, glaring at Mom, who came over with Dad. "Wait, don't tell me; even if it takes some casualties, it's worth it. Oh, and, how could I forget that killing people is not your job, right?"

"Jillian, don't speak to your mother like that," Dad admonishes, adjusting his glasses.

I snort and raise an eyebrow at him. "So, I'm not allowed to talk that way to the person who's already sent me out on a suicidal mission and left me and my boyfriend for dead in some psychotic politician's house? Gee, thanks for the support, _Dad."_

"Now, Honey—"

"Don't. Call. Me. That. You're not my parents, not when you're acting like this."

"Jill," Jack starts, putting what I assume is a calming hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off. "Jill, why're you so angry?"

I continue to glare at my parents, enjoying watching them squirm. They deserve it. "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Jillian, you can't still be angry—"

"For what?" I ask, tilting my head, smile and voice sickeningly-sweet. "Getting me and Skye shot? Leaving us in hostile territory? Oh, of course not, _Mother, Father," _Glancing at them in turn, I say condescendingly, "I'm not angry about that. Why would you think such a thing?"

"That's hurtful, Jillian. We did not—"

"Yeah? How'd I get this, then?" I ask, pointing to my blood-seeping wound. They gasp, and I look down and grimace at the—that's not blood. It's cloudy and white, but I ignore my wave of nausea and say, "Mother, Father, did I shoot myself? Surely, I wouldn't do such a thing, would I?"

"Jill, you have to get that checked out," Skye says, worry creasing his forehead. Jack nods. "You didn't tell me it was infected."

"Please, go get that fixed, Honey."

I grit my teeth. "I _told _you—" Pausing mid-sentence, I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I force a smile. "Yes, I will. But for you two, Skye and Jack. Not them."

"Honey—"

"Let's go," I say, spinning on my heel and start to get away, and I realize, finally, how painful it is to walk. Like fire licking up my leg, speeding its way through my system. Suddenly, my leg collapses under me, sending me to the ground with a groan.

"Jill!"

Footsteps rush to my side, but then the world goes black with pinpricks of pain.

* * *

I wake up to sounds of a Hospital, of rustling gowns, clacking glass and the rattling of metal carts and gurneys. When I open my eyes, my vision is white and blinding. I blink and roll over, groaning with pain as it shoots up my leg.

"Ah, easy does it, Jill," a voice says, adjusting my blanket. My eyes snap open and I jerk upwards into a position that vaguely resembles sitting before Jack eases me back down. "You don't want to hurt yourself further, do you? You scared us pretty badly."

"What happened?" I ask, looking around; I'm in a large room, filled with beds. Empty beds. I sigh in relief when I see Skye sitting in a seat on the other side of the bed. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry; you're in the Hospital ward at the base," Skye says, leaning forward in his seat and squinting. "You should've warned us you were faring badly."

"And, what? Make you worry? I'm fine, aren't I?"

The door opens. "No, I'm afraid you're not, "says a Doctor as he comes up, clipboard in hand. "Your wound is infected, though I judge that it's only a few days old, right?"

I shift and wince. "Right."

"Why didn't you seek immediate medical attention?"

"I couldn't."

"And why is that, Miss?"

Shaking my head, I lean back, closing my eyes and sighing. "I got shot when the battle was still going on. I couldn't exactly go outside my house, much less the Hospital."

He stares at me for a few seconds, nods and writes something on the clipboard. "Okay." He looks up. "The good news is that you don't have blood-poisoning. We'll give you some antibiotics, and see how you react, shall we?" He taps an IV bag that I hadn't noticed, nodding at the gauze-hidden needle in the back of my hand. He walks away.

"Wait, where did you guys get the antibiotics? I doubt you could get new supplies right now."

The Doctor looks back. "Your mother stole some while working at the Hospital. That, among other things, was her job."

_What is your job, then? _The question I asked her not long ago has come back to haunt me, hasn't it? "Oh."

He nods and leaves.

Jack looks at the IV, and says, "That doesn't look like—"

"It's not water, thank the Goddess, if that's what you're thinking. I'd rather not get soaked while in a Hospital cot."

"Still mad?"

"Very." I nod, and then glance around. "Why is the ward so empty? You'd think it'd be full, but..."

"How should I know? I'm just a captain."

I look to Skye, worried at the look of concern on his face. "Skye? Are you okay?"

He blinks and shakes his head slowly, like you do when you're confused. "I should be asking you that."

I smile. "Hey, no fair. I asked you first."

"I'm fine. How is the leg?"

Grimacing painfully, I jostle my leg, sucking in air as pain shoots up it. I yawn and blink. "Bad, but it doesn't help that I'm sleepy."

He stands up, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead. I pout. "We should let you rest, anyways."

"Fine. Wake me up later, 'kay?"

"Jill, we shouldn't—"

"Jack, don't get into this."

Jack smiles innocently. "What? What did I say?"

"Whatever," I say, smiling, then turn to Skye for an answer. "Well?'

"I'll wake you up when the Doctor says it's fine or you wake by yourself."

I glare at him for a while, leg throbbing, then, when he doesn't budge, I sigh in defeat. "Fine. Be that way. Just don't leave me out of the loop."

"Speaking of," Jack says, stretching casually. "There's a library here. Maybe you can kill some time there."

Skye nods like Jack's on to something. "You know what? I'll do just that."

Jack notices the sudden interest. "Is there something I'm missing? Why're you so interested in some dusty, old books?" he says, leaning his elbows on his knees.

I grab the easy opening. "The same reason you aren't interested, Jack." Smirking, I continue, "Reading. Information. _Learning."_

"Hey! No need to rub in the fact that I don't like reading." He puts a hand over his heart, mock-hurt. "It's a personal choice."

"You're just jealous I got higher marks than you in elementary." I yawn.

"It was rigged, I tell you."

I laugh, yawning again, eyes drifting shut. "Definitely not."

Skye breaks it up, again. "If you don't mind, Jack, I think we should let her rest instead of squabbling with her."

I lean back, eyes closed, sighing.

Jack nods, laughing. "Yeah, you're right." He looks at me. "Have a good rest."

But I'm already fast asleep.

* * *

The bed's warm, but the mattress is uncomfortable, so I try to turn over and groan. My eyes open and my vision blurs into focus. My eyes land on the seat next to the bed. Skye sits in it, an old-looking book in hand.

"What are you reading?"

Skye starts, looking up. He smiles when he sees me awake. "Oh, you're awake."

I try to sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, I am. What are you reading?"

He glances down at the book. "Something from the library. If you're wondering where your cousin is, I don't have the faintest clue."

I watch him as he goes back to reading. "Interesting?"

"Yes, actually." He leans over to show me the page, finger pointing at a paragraph. "See, right here. It's about the Goddess Crystal. Here, take a look."

I look at him quizzically. "You know it's just a legend. Your father—"

"Just read it."

I sigh, glancing down at the page.

_The Goddess Crystal: originally emerald in color, this Crystal is said to be imbued with the power to heal any and all ailments. Shards are rare and are called Goddess Gems, due to their common use in high-end jewellery. Depending on the user's intended use, they can change from healing to anything that is associated with magic and a sentient being, usually pertaining to the body of a living being, like humans and animals._

_The Harvest Goddess is said to have cut a strand of her hair, which became trapped within diamond. The hair's magical qualities transformed it into the Goddess Crystal, a fabled, revered and lost treasure of folklore._

I open my mouth, confused. "But that—"

A man walk up, cutting me off. "Miss, someone just dropped off this letter for you." He holds out a small envelope.

I take it, looking up. "Do you know who it was?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. All I know is she had blue eyes."

I nod. "Oh, okay. Thank you."

He nods and walks away, leaving me staring at the envelope. "What do you think that was about?"

Skye shrugs. "Blue eyes? That doesn't help much. With all the people with blue eyes, it's hard to tell who it is, really. Why don't you open it up and see what it is?"

I tear it open messily. I was never that good at opening letters. A single, small paper is in the envelope, and I pull it out and unfold it. There are only a few lines, the ink turquoise, written in a flowing, curly script.

_Lie close to the heart_

_From my source I shall not part_

_'Tis my life-giver_

I glance up. "What the hell? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea."

The paper is light, but it seems almost yellowed with age. The yellowing effect might be easy to replicate, but the cracking paper isn't. It seems like it will disintegrate with a touch. I put it back in the envelope.

The Goddess Crystal doesn't exist, right?

* * *

**The Goddess Gem is actually part of Harvest Moon. You get them if you collect the nine Goddess Jewels, the Harvest Goddess will appear and exchange them for the Goddess Gem, which, if equipped, will slowly replenish your stamina. I twisted the idea into what it is here, being only a part of a much bigger Crystal, and can heal wounds, not just stamina. With other uses, as you've all seen.**

**What do you think of the chapter? If you're wondering, the bad poetry is written by me, so ignore the bad quality, please. -.- I wish I could write better poetry, I really do.  
**


	3. No Clue

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 3: No Clue

A little more than a week later finds me in the ward, packing my clothes I had worn when we first came to the base. My leg shakes beneath me, but it doesn't hurt—much. The medical personnel have informed me that I'll have a scar for the rest of my life, and I still wear a bandage over it. They say I'll be able to take it off by tomorrow.

They also say I'm lucky to be alive, so you choose whether or not to believe them or not. Mom works in the ward, which has already created multiple awkward moments.

Skye, along with Jack, occasionally, visited every day, just to check up on me. Speaking of, Skye walks up just as I finish packing and I zip up the duffel bag they provided me.

"All packed up, Jill?"

I sling the bag over my shoulder. "Sure am. You don't know how glad I am to get out of here."

"Your mother keeps trying to talk to you, doesn't she?"

"Sometimes Dad, too." Sighing, I say, "Usually, I just pretend I'm asleep."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"If that doesn't work, I just ignore them."

Skye nods, putting an arm around me. "Can you dance with your leg, do you think?"

I glance at him. "That's a random question. Yes, though it depends what kind of dance. You know I'm about as graceful as a fish out of water. Why?"

"You don't remember? Tomorrow's May eighth."

My eyes widen and I all but stop in my tracks. "Shit. The Goddess Festival? And I'm old enough. Shit."

He laughs. "Have fun."

I glare at him. "Ha ha, very funny. Be glad it's only the girls who dance. How do they expect us to perform it perfectly?"

"I assume your mother taught you."

"She didn't give me a refresher last year. For obvious reasons. So I'm screwed."

"You don't remember one bit?"

I sigh, pushing through the door that Skye directs me through, saying that it leads to bunks. " I do, vaguely. What am I supposed to wear? They want us to put on something that the Harvest Goddess—"

We stop by the beds—bunk beds. There's a duffel already sitting on mine.

"I thought you said these were our beds."

Skye stares at the duffel, confused. "They are." He leans over to examine it, lifting the paper attached to the fabric. "It's for you."

I blink. "Who's it from?" A giggle to my right makes me turn, only to find no one standing there.

"It doesn't say. It looks like the writing from the poem you got."

"Really?" I ask, sitting beside the bag. I zip open the bag and gasp.

Because, inside, is jewellery.

When I take a closer look, I realize that it's not really silver, but some light metal that resembles aluminum. I pull some out, staring at the bangles, the necklace, the bracelets...

I gulp. "What does the note say?"

"That they're for tomorrow. For the Goddess Festival."

"Well," I say, taking all of the jewellery out to take stock. Six bangles, two thick bracelets that resemble Jack's arm protectors, two curly and winding armlets, a necklace, what I assume are three hair ornaments and what looks like two crown-like...things. "All of this?"

"It says that it should be worn together, yes."

"Exactly how?"

He passes me the note. "The bangles around your ankles, three on each, and the bracelets and armlets on your arms, obviously. The necklace should be obvious, as well. The two—" he grabs one of the hair ornaments, squinting at it. "—things in your hair, and the—" he takes the crowns, staring at them. "—crowns, on your head." Skye points to the note. "Like that."

"There's a diagram? Shit, they must really want me to wear this stuff." And oddly, I'm not too put-off by the idea. "That still doesn't fix my problem of a dress."

"The note says there's a dress, too."

"Are you kidding me?" And, indeed, there is, folded neatly at the bottom of the bag. It's past the knee, light blue and turquoise, with a light-brown braided belt wrapped around the waist. "Just you watch, I won't be able to fit in this thing."

Skye pulls out a sheer piece of fabric from the bag, the two ends of which have a piece of metal attached. "What do you think this is?"

"I have no idea," I say, picking up a bracelet. A groove on one side makes me pause. "Or maybe I do. Hand me that thing."

He passes me the fabric, and I hold one of the metal pieces. I try sliding it into the groove, and it fits perfectly. "Well, there you go. It goes with bracelets."

Skye takes a piece of jewellery, weighing it in his palm. "You'd think the metal would be heavier."

"It's probably aluminum."

"No, it can't be; it's even lighter than that."

"Then I have no clue. Who the hell gave me this stuff?"

* * *

The next day, I'm in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. _I am not going out like this, even if it is the Goddess Festival. _How the hell am I supposed to dance in this?

"Jill, are you okay in there?"

My head hits the mirror and I shut my eyes tight as the jewellery clinks. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not coming out, Skye." How could someone want to give me all of this?

"And why is that?"

"Because I look silly."

"I'm sure you look beautiful. Come on out."

I sigh, turning the doorknob slowly. "I tell you, I look absolutely ridiculous." When I walk out, I'm not looking up. "See what I mean? Outrageous, isn't it?"

Skye walks up, chuckling at my dramatics. "Not the word I would use to describe you, Jill."

"Then what? Outlandish? Absurd? Help me out here."

He tilts my head back, smiling. "No."

I grin and go back into the bathroom, trying to fix the annoying braid that won't stay put. "Shall I try guessing again?"

He leans against the bathroom doorpost, grinning. "Be my guest."

"Okay. Hideous? Ugly? Deranged? Messed-up? Am I getting warmer?"

"Even further than last time. Shall I just tell you?"

Fixing my braid, I mutter, "Sure. I'm not just going to keep guessing."

"You look," Skye says, pausing. When I look at him, an eyebrow raised, he smiles. "Beautiful, of course."

"Right," I say as I try to hide my blush. Like I look anywhere close to pretty in this. I'm sure anyone who's used to this kind of clothing would look better... "Like you aren't just saying that."

"I am not. I mean it."

"You might mean it, but that doesn't mean it's true." I turn around, eyes focused on my feet. "you know I'm not one of those frilly, girly, rich, pretty—"

"And what's the problem with that?" He tilts my chin up, so I'm looking at him.

"So I look awkward in these clothes."

"Actually," Skye says, kissing me. "You look much more beautiful than any other girl could possibly be in that dress."

My face absolutely red. And of course he chuckles, kissing me again.

* * *

After I compose myself, we head out. The beach is flooded with people, adults mostly. Plus what seems to be thirty or more soldiers. Muffy is standing off to the side, with Griffin, in a stunning purple dress that sweeps the ground.

"Jill?" she asks as we try to walk past. "Is that you? My Goddess, I almost didn't recognise you!"

I smile nervously at her as we walk over. Skye doesn't seem at all uncomfortable, despite what I know is about to happen. "Hey, Muffy, Griffin."

"Is that—? Skye, is that you?"

He smiles. "Yes, it's me."

Muffy stops, confused, and then looks at me. "Are you guys together? And when did he stop saying 'Maiden'?"

"Yes, we are, Muffy," I say, laughing. "And he's stopped saying that for a while now."

"If I recall correctly," Griffin starts, studying Skye. Here it comes. "He's the Phantom Thief, right?"

Skye nods, suddenly uncertain. "Yes, I was."

"Well," Muffy says, not continuing.

A loud noise to the left makes us turn. The dance is starting. Shit, here comes the failure.

"Of you go, then," Skye says, nudging me. "Don't worry; you'll do fine."

I notice Muffy and Griffin have left. "Well, at least we get to do this while barefoot. I don't know what I would do if we had to ear heels."

"That's right; think positively, now."

As I start to walk away, all I can think about is I wish that my wound would've stayed unhealed, if only for a day.

* * *

"I did horribly!"I say, groaning, as Skye and I start the walk back to the base. My bangles jingle with every step. "I must have fallen at least five times!"

"You did not. You were actually better than a lot of girls there."

"Again, you're just saying that."

"No, I'm not—"

"Jillian!" says a voice behind us. When I turn around, I immediately recognise Leith. _Who hasn't aged since I last saw him. _"Jillian, I need to ask you something."

"Skye, wait here," I say, placing a hand on his chest to stop him, and walk over to where Leith stopped.

"Hi, Leith," I start, noticing the ever-flickering orange shard. Is it a Goddess Gem? "Is there any reason why you need to ask me right now?"

"Yes, of course, Jillian." The fact that he says my real name seems odd; no one does that, besides my parents. "That _Thief _isn't being completely honest with you."

"What do you mean? Skye?" the shard starts to low brighter, turning clear. Suddenly, heat licks up my arms, shoulders, legs and head. When I look down, the jewellery is shining dimly, silver-purple.

"Yes, him. He hasn't told you the truth." The shard burns brighter, turning orange and purple; only a part of it remains transparent.

The jewellery responds by heating further, but it's not painful. "Do you at least know what it is exactly Skye hasn't been truthful about?"

And air-light sigh makes me turn my head. No one.

"I'd rather him tell you himself." The shard turns a darker orange-purple.

"Why don't you just tell me, if _you're_ telling the truth?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't." He looks over my shoulder. "I have to go, Jillian. Excuse me."

"Hey, wait, Leith—" But he just walks away, and the heat drains from my limbs. The glow disappears. The shard returns to its original color.

"That was odd," Skye says as he walks up, staring at the crowd Leith disappeared into. Standing next to him, I realize how tall Leith has gotten. He's taller than Skye—Jack, even.

"You can say that again."

"What did he want?"

I laugh. "Said you were keeping something from me." Looking at him, I smile. "But that's not true, obviously."

Skye pauses for a worrying few seconds. "Obviously. What happened with the shard?"

What just happened? Skye can't be lying to me...can he? "It turned clear, than orange-purple and then an even darker shade of that."

"Clear means concentration. Purple is confusion."

"So he was concentration...on what, exactly?"

"It often happens when the wearer's trying to control something. Do you have an idea what?"

"Not the faintest clue," I say, sighing. "Not one." _But is what Leith said true?_

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Hey, guys! Ooh, what's happening? I mean, I know, but you don't. XD Take a guess? And what do you think Leith meant by that?  
**


	4. Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 4: Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance

"What are you guys doing for Spring Thanksgiving?"

Jack's statement makes me choke on breakfast. "That's today?"

"You either have a bad memory or just never look at your calendar," Skye says, chuckling as I drink some water to avoid choking to death.

"You're not helping, Skye."

Jack smiles at our verbal sparring. "You still haven't answered my question."

I glare at him, motioning to his already empty plate. "Wait, one second: How are you done already?"

"That's not a valid question."

"It's as valid as yours."

Skye props his elbows on the table, plate pushed away, empty, too. "Sorry to change the subject, but where did you end up putting the stuff you wore yesterday?"

"Somewhere you'll never know."

"Right." He nods. "Near the Goddess Pond"

"Damn it, how'd you guess?"

"There are reasons most don't mutter as they leave to go hide something, Jill."

I roll my eyes, pushing my plate away, full. "Yeah, whatever."

A young man walks up to the table. "Sir, there's been a sighting of a Hue soldier today," he says to Jack.

Jack's smile disappears. "When?"

"Around four this morning, sir."

"Is there any reason you didn't report this to me sooner? I was awake since then."

The man fidgets nervously. "No one could find you, sir."

Jack sighs, waving the man away. "Fine. I'll deal with it as soon as I can."

The man looks relieved, which is absurd; he can't be much younger than Jack. "Of course, sir," he says, backing away, and, as soon as he's a reasonable distance away, leaves.

"What was that? 'Hues'?"

Jack sighs again, suddenly looking older than his nineteen years. "An annoying group made up of the remainders of the loyal Government soldiers. They're hell bent on reinstating the Shade Law and apparently running me into the ground."

I shake my head. "Reinstating the Law? But it's only been a few weeks since—"

"That doesn't mean that they won't try." He gets to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take care of some business."

Skye watches Jack as he leaves. "Well, that was odd. Like yesterday, when Leith—" he looks like he's beating himself up after bringing it up again.

"Yeah, you still haven't answered me about that."

He's suddenly uncomfortable, trying to look anywhere but me. "I told you, he's lying to you."

_What if you're lying to me? _I sigh, not buying it. But I let it drop. It's probably just like the snow thing; he'll tell me eventually. "Okay."

"What do you think of the news?"

"I think that I don't like Jack using words like 'report'."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's not supposed to be so serious."

* * *

Later, I run into Jack while Skye is in the library, still looking for more information on the Goddess Crystal. I ask Jack about the Hues, because, for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Someone spotted some Government soldiers outside Blackthorn's complex. They left with something like, I don't know, a gem? It was pretty small, either way; nothing too important."

I swallow nervously. You might just be wrong. "Okay. How do you know their name? Like, the organization's?"

Jack laughs. "It's just the name we ended up giving them; 'people wanting to bring back the Shade Law' seems like a mouthful, don't you think?"

I nod. "Oh, okay. What happened to the 'gem'?"

He shrugs noncommittally. "Rumors are going around, of course. It broke. It disappeared. Whatever you can think of."

I nod thoughtfully. Maybe I should tell this to Skye. _No, I shouldn't; I mean, he didn't want to tell me about_—I shake my head, cutting the thought off. _Don't think like that, Jill._

"Aren't you going to change the hiding place of the clothes you got?"

Forcing a smile, I nod, getting up. "Thanks for reminding me. I'll go do that now."

* * *

The Goddess Pond is as untouched as I remember. Well, it's only been a few hours since I last came here, but it's basically undamaged by the war. Which is strange, to say the least, seeing as how close the base is.

I look around, over my shoulder, before stepping into a particularly thick stand of trees. Sponge-like moss coats their trunks and roots.

Further in, a large tree's roots serves as the hiding place. A layer of moss comes off as I dig the bag out, and I can see a glow coming from inside. When I open the bag, not one bug—not even a speck of dirt—has made its way inside. I frown. Weird.

I sling the bag over my shoulder after closing it, and untangle myself from the mass of trees and bushes, breaking into the clearing. Sitting down next to the Pond, I sigh and lean close to the edge, so I would be looking into the water if my eyes weren't closed. I open my eyes and stop breathing. What—?

When you look at your reflection in the water, that's what you expect to see—_your_ reflection. Not some lady with green hair and blue eyes.

"What the hell?" I find myself on my back a few seconds later. Breathing heavily, I return to the water's edge, blinking hard. Maybe's it's just my imagination.

She's gone. I breathe a sigh of relief. She was never there, I reassure myself, touching the water and watching the ripples. She wasn't ever there. Just my mind playing tricks on me.

I grab the bag, shaking my hand of excess droplets, and return to the base as quickly as I can, shivering. Skye isn't back yet, so I shove the duffel under the bed and sit down. I'm shaking badly, I realize, when I notice my breathing has gone slightly awry.

I drop my head in my hands. "Jill, get a grip. It wasn't real." It can't be.

Just my luck, Skye comes in and sees me sitting there. His face creases with worry and he drops down so he's looking at me directly. "What's wrong, Jill? What happened?"

I shake my head, pulling away. "No, nothing wrong. I'm fine, really." I obviously don't notice my heavy, irregular breathing. Why is this affecting me so much?

He frowns, taking my face in his hands and forcing me to look at him. "Jill, something's obviously wrong; you wouldn't be so shaken—"

"I'm scared, okay?" The second I say the statement, I gasp and cover my mouth. No, no, I'm not scared. I'm just...just surprised. That's it. Surprised.

"Why are you scared? Did someone do something? Who?"

Licking my lips nervously, I shake my head quickly. "No, no one did anything." What if what I saw really happened? That must have been somebody, if that's true. Shit, I don't know anymore. "Well, at least I don't think so. Maybe—no, no one did anything."

Skye nods, sighing in relief, but doesn't look any less concerned. "Okay, then what happened?"

I gulp, shaking my head. "It's stupid—you probably won't believe me. I'm just crazy."

"No, tell me. If it scared you so much, it can't be nothing."

Taking a wavering breath, I say, "I saw something at the Goddess pond. Someone."

"What?" He looks confused. "Who?"

"I don't know."

"If you saw someone—"

"—Then why am I so scared?" I finish, sighing. "See, I told you: you wouldn't believe me."

"Not that's not it. I'm just confused. I'm sure you have a reason. What happened?"

Maybe I shouldn't— "Okay, I went to go change the hiding place of the b-bag, and I sat down next to the Pond." A sudden picture of the lady comes into my head, making me stop.

Skye notices. "Jill, you're scaring me. Tell me. Please."

"Wh-when I looked in-into the water," I say, and I realize I'm starting to cry. Skye sits on the bed next to me, holding me. I take a deep breath, hiccuping. "I-I didn't see my re-reflection. I-It was some lady I d-didn't k-know..."

He sets his chin on my head, and I remember when I comforted him after he had killed his father. But he didn't want to talk back then. "Shh, it's okay, Jill. Do you remember what she looked like?"

Why the hell am I crying over this? I must look pathetic, I think, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Attempting to steady my voice, I say, "Green hair and blue—"

"Blue eyes?" he finishes, his own eyes widening.

I nod, wiping my eyes. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"Wait a second. What are the chances that this could be the same person who dropped off that first note?"

A soft voice trails from the left. _You don't have to be afraid, Jillian. Nothing bad will happen..._

When I turn my head in the direction it came from, no one stands there. Am I going crazy? Hearing voices. Not good.

"Not much," I admit, though I like having a theory as to who this might be. "I-I mean, that guy saw her drop off the poem. How would she be in the reflection?"

At my statement, he deflates. "Yes, I guess so."

Sudden footsteps makes us jump. A man jogs up and takes a few seconds to catch his breath. "Miss, you're Jillian Brook, correct?"

I swallow hard at the book he holds in his hand—which looks like it's bookmarked with something made of the same paper the notes were written on—and clear my throat nervously. "Yes, that's me. Why?"

"A women dropped off this book and requested it be given to you promptly."

I take the book as he offers it to me. The leather is old and worn, cracking slightly. "Do you happen to know what she looked like?"

The young man smiles, straightening up. "As a matter of fact, I do."

We wait for a few seconds, and, when it's clear he's not going to say anything, I prompt, "Well? I'd like to know."

He smiles again. "I'm sure you do." And the way he look at me almost makes me gag; it's somewhere between bad-flirting and the face that makes you want to throw a punch or two.

Skye obviously reflects my sentiments. "If you won't help, I suggest you leave." Under his breath, I hear him mutter something that sounds suspiciously like 'it would certainly be better for your health'. I jab him in the ribs, not-so-discreetly.

The man glares at Skye, not impressed. I return the favor, ten-fold. "Fine. She had blue eyes. That's all I know." He then leaves as quickly as he can when Skye directs a glower at him.

My breath hitches in my throat. "That's freaky."

Skye nods, stopping glaring after the guy. "Yeah. Aren't you going to look at the book?"

I glance down at the book, still in my hands. "Right." Deciding to open it at the bookmarked page, I do so, not reading the front.

Skye puts a hand over mine, stopping me. "Wait. Read the cover."

Closing it, my hands trace the faded gold-leaf-embossed letters.

_The Full and Complete History of the Goddess and Her Crystal_

"Holy shit," I say, staring unabashedly. "Holy, frickin' shit."

"Language, Jill. But I agree. Open it."

I take a deep breath before diving in. The paper bookmark has writing on it:

_Look for the blue strand_

_Hidden amongst sand_

_Strike, Blade-Bearer_

"Holy shit. Holy shit."

Skye takes the book, looking at me. "Can I see this?"

I let go, forcing my fingers to move while I stare at the piece of paper like an idiot. It has the same hand-writing as before. It can't be coincidence.

"Jill, you might want to read the high-lighted paragraph."

I can't take any more surprises, I think, even as I take the book back and begin to read the yellow encircled writing.

_Many claim to have seen the Goddess at the goddess pond, thus its name. She appears in the water, replacing the looker's reflection. Many suffered panic attacks after their so-called 'meetings', but whether this is connected is still under heated debate._

_Those who claim to have seen the Goddess have differing stories as to her description. Some say she has both green hair and eyes. Others claim she has blue hair and eyes. Still others say she bears both: green hair and blue eyes. It is difficult to corroborate such stories, for obvious reasons, but the minority claim the latter description, so most rule it out as the truth._

The book falls out of my hand and a tinkling laugh sounds in my ears.

_So, you finally got it, did you, Jillian? I'm glad I could finally greet you properly. I am the Goddess of Forget-Me-Not City, formerly Forget-Me-Not Valley. Pleased to make your acquaintance._

Did I just meet—? Holy. Shit.

_Language, dear Jillian. You are in the presence of a goddess._

And another chiming giggle comes and goes on the non-existent wind.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: The ending to this chapter used to be quite scary, so I changed it. And, yes, it's who you think it is. And that's also my horrible poetry. Again.**


	5. Uncertainties

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 5: Uncertainties

_Holy shit. You're not real. You're just—_

_A fairytale created to entertain the locals? I assure you, Jillian, I am much more than that._

Skye is still watching me, and, seeing how I'm unresponsive, I must look pretty stupid right now. "Jill, are you okay?"

I blink, hesitating. What am I supposed to say? That I'm hearing a made deity's voice in my head? "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

He studies me for a few seconds. "Are you sure?"

I sigh, hoping it looks realistic. "Yes, I'm sure. But, like I said, I'm tired. I'll just take a rest, okay?"

Skye nods reluctantly, probably sensing I'm not being truthful. But I just want some privacy. "Okay."

As the door closes behind him, my shoulders droop with a sigh. I close my eyes and flinch as a laugh trickles into the room, unheard by everyone else.

_Why the hell are you trying to talk to me? Are you trying to scare me? If so, good job so far._

_That, Jillian, is something you will find out by yourself. I apologize if I've frightened you; it is not what I intended to do. That boy...who was he?_

My eyebrows pull down in confusion. _Are you talking about Skye? Why?_

A light breeze pushes past, a feeling of deep thought brushing along. _Hmm. His spirit is different than I would have thought. Something is weighing on his mind, it seems._

Maybe it's what he still hasn't told me..._What? What is it?_

A sudden silence fills the room like thick static, followed by a faint pop. _Excuse me. I have to cut this conversation short, Jillian. I still don't have the power to have lengthy connection with this world. Not anymore._

And the silence returns, so loud I feel scared to break it. I sigh, my heartbeat finally settling down after the high speed chase it did.

That certainly wasn't normal.

* * *

I find Skye outside the base, reading the book I got from the Goddess. Yeesh, that sounds weird.

He looks up when I stop in front of him. "Have a good rest?"

I sit next to him, grateful for the shade of the large tree. "Not really."

He closes the book and sets it beside him. "Why not?"

I bite my lip, looking down. "Thinking too much, I guess."

Skye turns his eyes on me, saying, "I thought so. What's on your mind?"

"Lots."

"Like what?"

"Namely, what you aren't telling me." I look away, intent on the entrance to the base. "You're not being truthful to me and I don't understand why. What is it that you won't tell me but Leith apparently knows about?"

I hear him shift, barely damp grass rustling. "It's very complicated, to say the least."

"Why aren't you telling me?"

The silence is stifling, and his voice is equally soft as he says, "I'm afraid that you might react badly."

A piece of bark comes off in my hands and I pick at it, shards flaking off. "I don't know how I'll react if you won't tell me anything."

He sighs. "It's about the first time we met. Any why I pursued you in the first place."

My head jolt ups, eyes at attention. "What about it? You said you liked me because I'm different."

"That's only partly correct."

My mouth feels filled with cotton. "What—"

A series of loud knocks from the direction of the door cuts me off. "Hello?"

I growl, though I know the person couldn't have done it on purpose. Just the same, something in the back of my head reacts at the sound of the girl's voice and I turn around.

She's maybe a few inches shorter than me, brown hair pulled back with a bandanna, though it keeps falling back in her face, despite it. A nervous tick or something makes her fidget with the hem of her shirt. A memory itches at the back of my mind and suddenly I recognize her.

"Celia?"

She jumps, head whipping around with her eyes wide. She mouths something like a curse. "Jill? Is that you?" Celia's eyes dart to Skye for a second before going wider.

I clamber to my feet, anger pooling in with the hurt, the conversation forgotten. "You—you _told _on Skye1"

Celia scrambles backwards, trying to keep the distance between us the same. "I had to!"

My arm jerks backwards, and I know Skye has stopped me. I growl struggling. "'_Had _to'?! Why the hell would you _have _to?" I jerk my arm. "Let go of me, damn it."

Celia stares at us, and I can tell she's starting to hyperventilate. "I had to! Do you know how much it was eating at me?"

"Eating at you?" I snarl, my anger finally spilling over. "_What _was eating at you? I was a suspicion. A correct one, yes, but still a suspicion!"

Tears spring to her eyes, but her face flushes with indignation. "You knew! You knew who he was and what he did, and you still didn't tell! You can't blame me."

"Oh, yes, I can. Thanks to you, Blackthorn disowned Skye. I bet you told that monster about your 'suspicion' that my parents were working at home, didn't you? You're the reason Skye shot his own father!"

Celia stops and stares at me, suddenly quiet. "H-he shot the President?"

"Accidently. But that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't found out where we were!"

Her face goes red again. "I would never do that to you, Jill."

"Huh?"

"I would never want to get you hurt. In fact, that's why I told on Skye. I thought he was going to hurt you. So I told on him to get him out of your life."

I stop struggling, breathing heavily, staring at her incredulously. Hopelessly. "You...nearly got us killed." Me, trying to hold onto the anger.

Celia's eyes can't possibly go any wider. "I never meant that to happen. If I had known—"

"But you didn't. You didn't know."

She sighs, looking like a little kid again. "And for that, I'm sorry."

Tears prick my eyes, and I don't even try to hold them back. "So..you were only doing it for me?"

She smiles sadly. "Yeah, I was." She looks at Skye. "And I'm sorry about what happened."

Skye smiles forgivingly. "Not a problem, Miss."

Celia returns her eyes on me, sad and guilty. "I'll leave, if you want. I'll—"

I cut her off with a hug and we both cry.

* * *

_Diamond, enchanted_

_Shall break my chains_

_Sharp edge, demanded_

_To let loose the rains_

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Yes, the last part implies she got another suckish poem written by yours truly and delivered by you-know-who. But, I don't exist in this world, so she must have written it herself, hmm?**_  
_

**Anyways, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Plot-bunnies (one of which is for an original story) severe procrastination and sheer stupidity on my part caused this. Again, I'm horribly sorry and disappointing in myself. I mean, I make you guys wait this long, and this is all I have to make up for what I did?  
**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go hit my head on the wall and let my brother take over the computer.  
**


	6. Run

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 6: Run

Celia and I catch up that evening, sniffling and crying tears—but whether their happy ones for reuniting or sad because of what we've lost, I don't know. Maybe I'll never know.

Skye leaves quickly, probably sensing that it's a private conversation. Guilt crashes over me at his put-out expression, but it's soon washed away with the excitement of seeing Celia and finally finding out why she did what she did.

Every time I ask her what she's been up to fir the past months, she turns the questions on me, insisting that that part of her life is past, behind her, better left forgotten.

Time passes. Our conversation lengthens. Skye isn't back yet, though the bunks in the room are filling up. I tell Celia that I should probably go look for him, apologizing.

"That's fine," she says, laughing, settling into her own bed, issued to her when she came to the base. "I feel bad for him; he must have felt left out of our conversation."

I nod, already suspecting as much, before heading towards and out the door, weaving between beds and people.

I run into Jack. Literally. While I rub my forehead, complaining that he should stop working out so much, he laughs and musses my bangs. "No can do, cousin."

"Have you seen Skye?"

Jack looks surprised as he shakes his head, frowning. "No, can't say I have. Why? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Not quite. He left a while ago while I was talking with Celia."

"Who?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Never mind. You haven't met her."

Jack grins and wishes me luck with finding Skye. I smiles back, thanking him, before wishing the same.

The moment I find Skye, standing at the edge of the Goddess Pond, I breathe a sigh of relief before calling out to him. He starts and turns around, but relaxes when he realizes it's me.

"Hey," he says, smiling, before returning his gaze to a point on the other side of the Pond.

"Hey. What're you looking at?"

Skye shakes his head, like you do when you come up out water, before laughing. "Nothing. Just thinking, Jill."

I frown, remembering our earlier conversation. That's what I told him as an excuse. "Speaking of," I say, biting my lip. "You were telling me something before..."

He sits down, startling me with the sudden movement. "Jill..."

I sit next to him, determined not to let the matter drop. "Skye, we have to trust each other."

He looks up at me suddenly, eyes wider than usual. "You know I do, Jill."

My heart rips at the familiar words.

_Don't you trust me?_ _You know what? Forget it. Just forget it!_

_Jill, you know I trust you..._

_Doesn't seem like it._

The similarities in our two conversations make me stop, eyes watering. Why didn't I learn my lesson? I know it hurt him when he _did _end up telling me, and yet...

Why do I ask again for a secret he clearly wants to keep under lock and key?

Skye's features soften, but I restrain the tears that threaten to spill over. I shouldn't be causing him so much pain.

I hide my eyes, biting my lip hard. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Jill, why are you crying?" he asks, taking my hands. I pull free, hoping he can't feel me shaking. "Jill, please, don't cry."

I hold my breath, trying to stifle the sob that threatens to come, but my shoulders shake with a hiccup. "I'm f-fine, Skye." I scramble to my feet, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes. The stress of the past couple weeks comes rushing in and a sob breaks free.

Skye gets up after me, hugging me to his chest. "Jill, what's wrong?"

I try pulling away, hitting him weakly with my arms, crying harder. "Let go of me!"

He grabs me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at him in the eye. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." His eyes soften. "Please."

His kind expression makes my heart ache, as I recall all the times he played comforter. But I'm always the one to hurt him. "Skye—"

"Please."

My already irregular breathing hitches with a sob. "It's fine. It's nothing. It's—" My voice cracks. "—Bad. I don't know, Skye."

"What's bad?"

I break down. "You! You know I hurt you all the time, and yet you keep comforting me, and—and it's so _backwards! _ Whenever I ask you something, something you don't want to talk about, I always insist like an idiot, and you do end up telling me, and I-I know it hurts you!" I hiccup, dropping my head to my chest. "Go ahead. Yell at me like you're supposed to!"

He hugs me again. "Jill, you know I won't do that."

I let go, breaking free, still crying and confused. "But you're supposed to! Get angry for once, damn it!" I swallow, staring at him with my mouth open. "And here I am yelling at you."

"Jill, I'm fine," he says, enfolding me in his arms again, voice soft. "You can stop being angry at yourself. I'm fine. Really. If you want to know, I'll tell you."

I hiccup. After what just happened, he shouldn't be so nice. "No, Skye. I don't want to hurt—"

"I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't want to, Jill. Please, just listen."

"You're actually going to tell me? Why would you? After what just happened..."

"I'm even more sure that I should tell you."

I sigh, knowing I'm not going to win this battle. "Fine. I'm still very sorry, you know, Skye?"

"Don't be." He takes a deep breath, as if preparing for something, and I feel his chest rise and fall. "Now, I hope you don't react badly."

I bite my lip, but don't say anything.

"You know I never told you about why I was there that night, right?"

I nod slowly, wiping my eyes. "Yeah."

"Well, I've told you part of the reason, back on Starry Night."

My mouth feels dry, so I clear my throat and swallow hard. "That it all comes back to your dad, yeah, but how does that..."

"He told me," he stops, and I'm guessing he might be rethinking his choice of telling me. "He told me...he needed help to get your parents. I assumed he wanted them hanged or something."

My mouth tastes bitter. Even after what they did, do I really want to see them dead? Gemima's face appears in my mind, then Leith's. I shudder.

"He wanted me to get to you, to trick you either into to telling me about your parents, or, if that failed, which it did, into a trap." His finger traces a faint scar from my ordeal on my arm. "Obviously, it worked."

Tears prick my arms again. He couldn't have been working with that monster on that level. But, if what he says is true...has he ever been telling the truth?

Memories rush to mind, unbidden. Our first meeting, Skye giving me those cookies, that time he stole from the Bar, Beach Day, the time at the dig site, the Fireworks Festival, everything...was it all just a lie?

"At first, I did what he wanted me to do. It didn't make a difference to me back then," he says, and my heart cracks, but it doesn't quite break. "He wanted me to use any method necessary. He suggested making you get a...a crush on me, to put it the way he did."

I gasp when I realize my suspicions are real. My heart doesn't break.

It shatters.

Ice-cold glass digs into my chest. He doesn't...he doesn't...Sobs seem a plausible way of your throat going raw.

Skye's arms loosen. "Jill, I'm so sor—"

I push hard on his chest, backing up. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

He grabs my arm. "Jill, I didn't—"

I jerk free, almost losing my balance, and gravel skitters in all directions. "Don't touch me, you—you—"

Skye stops, staring at me, eyes wide. I take the opportunity to back up even further.

"You lied to me! You never even liked me, did you?" I snarl, voice cracking. "You used me!"

"Jill, yes, I did, but you have to realize—"

"Realize what? That I shouldn't trust a _thief _like you?" Brief satisfaction makes me smirk at the pain on his face. "Leith was right."

"You shouldn't trust him, Jill." Skye's eyes desperate—shining and wide.

"I shouldn't trust _him?" _I snort, tears fresher than ever. "Look who's talking!"

"Jill—"

"Shut up!" is the last thing I say before tearing down the path.

Away. Away from him, his lies. And I swear I hear the Goddess' voice, nearly hidden by Skye's calls.

_Run._


	7. Control

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 7: Control

I run down the path, avoiding the base, before heading towards home. _Home_. It seems like such a strange word right now.

Silly me; I thought it was wherever Skye was.

The Hospital is deserted; not a trace of human life permeates the streets surrounding it. The sight of the woods behind the building—where both Skye and I got shot—makes the glass shards dig deeper and my stomach heaves.

I'm able to stumble up the hill to the house, still broken and damaged from before, before I collapse near some bushes, a complete crying mess. Bile rises in my throat and I gag. I must look drunk to anyone unfortunate enough to walk by.

"Jillian?"

The familiar voice makes me jump.

"Jillian? Is that you?"

That can't be Skye; he doesn't call me Jillian. No one does, besides my parents and...

"L-Leith?"

The bushes rustle beside me, and I picture him kneeling next to me. I catch myself imagining his face looking concerned.

"Yes, it's me."

I look up, and the look of faint disgust on his face is proof enough as to what I look like right now. A mess.

"What are you doing here?"

A stab of memories punctures my thoughts and I nearly choke. "You...you were right, Leith!"

A smug look crosses his features, but it disappears in confusion. The shard he wears burns purple, lighting both of our faces. "What am I right about?"

"About Skye! You were right, you were completely and utterly right!"

He settles next to me, the crystal turning gold and flickering with black. "I told you so."

He did, so why didn't I listen? "I know."

"And you didn't listen, did you?"

I drop my head in my hands, chest numb and hurting at the same time. My face and eyes sting. "I know. I should've, though."

"Where is that thief now?"

The mere mention of Skye sends me into a crying fit. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I ran and left him back at the Goddess Pond."

Leith eyes are happy. Oddly, it seems wrong as the shard burns a brighter gold. "Hmm."

I shouldn't have expected much more than that. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. He's such a jerk!"

Leith snorts. "Hardly. He used you," he says, and I wince. "He used you, Jillian, and I'm not sure what else."

"I know."

He gets up, and the crystal returns to a flickering orange. "I have to go, Jillian, or they'll be worried."

"Wait, what? 'They'?" I ask, getting up after him and latching into his arm. Is he really leaving me out here alone? "Don't leave me. Please!"

I the light of the flickering shard, it almost looks like he seems...amused, but that must be a trick of the light. "Really, Jillian, I must leave."

I hug his neck, stretching up to do so, hoping he won't leave. He can't. Tears spill over. Not again. "Don't. Please."

Leith considers it, before putting an arm around my waist, smiling almost smugly. "I'll take you with me, if you want to stay with me so much."

"Yes! Thanks so much! I don't know if I want to be alone right now..." I say, biting my lip nervously. Maybe I shouldn't...But the ice returns, forcing a new round of tears to my eyes.

"Tell me, what did Skye do exactly? It's quite intriguing, actually," he says, pulling me along, sounding sympathetic.

"I-I don't exactly want to talk about it, Leith..."

He sends me a sidelong glance. "You're going to have to tell me, since they're going to ask what happened, Jillian."

I sigh brokenly. "Well, Skye's father, Blackthorn, wanted him to help him get my parents. By going through—" I choke on my words and my knees give way. Leith doesn't catch me and I end up on the ground, bawling. "D-Do I really need to tell y-you?"

He helps me as I get to my feet shakily. "Yes, you do."

"He had to go through me. He used me; I think he even made me fall in love with his, just so he could a bit of information!"

"_Are _you in love with him?"

My head tells me that I should despise him. That I should be completely consumed with bitter hate. But it's my heart that says, "Yes, I think I am."

The constant pressure of his arm, the warmth of his leather jacket, falls away. "You are?" Leith's shard turns green, orange, but, mostly, purple.

"Yes, I am, but I don't know why..."

Leith stares at me for a few seconds, eyes narrowed, before leading the way down a path that I know leads out of the City and into the mountains. "This way."

"The mountains? Where are we going?"

The wind is my only answer, so I take after him, my breaths coming in hiccups. "Leith! Where are we going?" I follow the glow of the shard, biting my lip, and run smack into him.

"Welcome to the base of the Gems."

The ominous building is short compared to most others, but something about it makes me wonder. "'The Gems'?"

Leith looks over at me, and in the light of the shard, he smiles. I swear his red eyes glow, shielded by his onyx hair. "Haven't you heard? There's a band of rogue warriors who are dedicated to returning someone who supports the Shade Law to office. I am one of those soldiers." His hand flashes to his side, landing on the handle of a handgun resting in its holster. "As I've said, Jillian, welcome."

Usually, this is where I'd skip ahead to tell you the rest of what happened, cutting out any possibly boring parts. Not this time.

I have to jog to follow Leith as he starts to walk towards the two soldiers guarding the entrance, since his height gives him the advantage. "Wait, you're part of them? But your mother—"

Pain explodes in my arm and I find myself on my back with Leith leaning over me, crystal shard pendant dangling over my chest. His face twists in grief and anger, the light turning orange and forget-me-not blue. "Don't talk about Mother like you knew her!"

I scramble backwards, eyes wide and tears momentarily forgotten. "Leith? What—" I cut myself off when he turns and walk away, stopping in front of a guard almost nonchalantly.

What...? I get to my feet slowly, gasping at the pain in my shoulder. What's he do, dislocate it? When my arm feels loose, I grimace and think, maybe. But I wouldn't be able to move, much less walk, because of the pain from a dislocated shoulder. Then I lift my sleeve and see the already darkening skin. Badly bruised, then.

Heavy, dark boots stop in the dirt in my field of vision. Leith. "Come on, they're letting you in." He grabs me by the arm and I swear, because he's holding me by my bad arm, right on the bruise. I try pulling free and only succeed in hurting myself even more. A headache flares behind my eyebrow.

"Could you please let me go? I'm not a damn dog!"

He faces me, a small smile3 on his lips, and tilts my chin up. "Of course you aren't a dog. Did that _thief _treat you like one?"

Pain stabs my chest and Leith wipes a tear from my cheek I didn't know I shed. "N-No, of course not." I look down as the light turns gold, voice quiet. "I'd rather not talk about it anymore..."

Leith shifts his grasp to my forearm, which is better, I guess. "Okay, we won't. Come on, let's go."

I don't look up as we walk past the guards, but I feel their gazes on me. Broken whispers follow us into the light-filled hall.

* * *

Leith finds me a private room. It must have been hard. I notice I don't hear anything from the Goddess here—not a giggle or sigh.

My first night here is pretty okay, I guess, considering.

The next morning, I find Leith after asking around and avoiding the looks sent my way. The pain has subsided, replaced with numbness.

But my arm still hurts.

Leith's outside, in what they call the Crystal Gardens. It connects to a rough patch of road that leads to the dig site. I stop near the entrance to the Gardens, stunned by the spectacle in front of me.

Leith kneels next to a small dog, a stray by the looks of its torn ear. It's grinning that famous doggy smile, leaning into his hand as he scratches its head.

Leith's smirking to himself, and the crystal leaches of color. My eyes widen as it floats away from his chest and hovers loosely in front of his throat.

The dog freezes, growling, and Leith takes his hand back slowly, still smiling smugly. The dog stays in its leaning position, snarling, almost feral. Leith moves his hand slightly to the right and the dog stumbles with it, eyes blank. It's panting like the heat's getting to it.

That is, if there was any heat to begin with, in the slightly chilly spring air.

Leith mutters something I can't hear and the dog barks abruptly, shaking. He laughs.

My mouth tastes bitter as I walk up to him quickly, hoping to stop him. "Leith, what are you doing to that poor dog?"

He looks up at me, and the crystal and dog fall down, the former floating slowly back to his chest and the latter landing with a sickeningly hollow thud. "Oh, nothing, Jillian." He looks down at the dog, patting it on its side, which heaves with painful breaths. "Just working with my Goddess Gem."

I place my hands on my hips as he stands up, dusting his palms. "On a dog? On a _living, breathing _thing?"

He shrugs, nudging the dog with the toe of his boot. It whimpers. "Of course; no one I asked was willing to a test subject, so I had to get something, right?"

"You _asked _people if you could _control _them?"

Leith looks at me, shrugging again and smiling like he's talking to an idiot. "Of course. It would be rude if I did without their permission, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes, it would, but—"

"So there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Fog spread in my brain, thick as moss, mopping up thought. "S...sure."

He smiles, walking away and patting me on the shoulder. "Good."

The second he leaves, the dog scrambles to its feet, glances nervously at me, and takes off. The fog dissipates and I realize something.

The crystal went clear when he talked to me.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Bad writing is bad. I miss Skye already; he was so fun to write. He really was. Opinion's on Leith's...personality? **

**Harvest Dragon, you're glimpsing at what I did to poor Leith. Just a small peek into what he's turned into and what part he plays in the story. T^T I'm sorry, but this is how he acts now...**


	8. Tug of War

The Goddess Gem

Chapter 8: Tug of War

I stare after Leith, dumbfounded and hurt. Did he really just use his Goddess Gem to control me? Wait, how would he even know the term 'Goddess Gem'?

Well, if we found it in a book in the base's library, there must be other books that contain that information, I guess.

I take a quick breath and head inside, determined to find Leith. He needs to tell me right now what happened. Or else.

* * *

After spending hours looking for him, people tell me he's outside, back in the Gardens. I groan and run after him.

He sits under a tree outside, watching the sunset, holding hid Goddess Gem in his hand and muttering something. A duffel bag rests beside him. He hardly jumps when I walk up behind him.

"What the hell was that, Leith?" I growl, irritated and tired. "And don't pull the 'I-don't-know' trick with me; you very well know what I'm talking about."

Leith looks up at me, eyes like flint. "No, I don't actually," he says through stiff lips, dropping the crystal. Noticing my glare, he pats the ground next to him. "Sit."

I glance at his hand, disgust flitting across my face. "Hell no." Lead fills my arms and legs and I crumple to the ground.

"Good. What was it that you wanted to talk about, Jillian?"

I fight back the fog from engulfing my thoughts. "You did it again, didn't you? Used your goddess Gem on me."

Tiredness pulls down on his shoulders. Energy drains from his face and demeanor. The effects must make him as tired as me. "This time I needed to."

The pressure dissolves from my brain. "'This time', you said. So you admit to doing it before? Why in the—" I cross my arms, anger gnawing at my stomach and choking my throat. "You're just as bad as Skye."

A thought jumps to my attention. Do people see as a victim? Pride rises in my throat. No, of course not.

But why am I the one people take advantage of?

Leith's eyes widen, hurt. "Don't compare me to that idiot!"

I growl, surprising both me and him. "Skye is not an idiot."

"You're defending that sorry excuse for a being?"

Tears prick my eyes. "Don't you dare call him that." Why am I defending him? "Don't you dare! You're sure one to speak, aren't you? You're pathetic, a liar, and I doubt anyone could stand to breathe the same air as you without running away screaming or attempting to murder you."

The crystal's light brightens. I didn't realize the sun had already set. The soft light turns green, black and a hint of blue, which is stifled by the other colors. "You're right."

I look over at him in surprise, expecting a retort. "Huh?"

His head is in his hands, his hair long enough to spill over and hide his fingers. Something drips onto his leg and soaks into his pants' leg. "You're right."

_Is he crying?_

"Oh, Goddess, Leith, I didn't mean it..." I stutter, and when he looks up at me, his wet and shining eyes bring me back to when he was so young, so innocent. How did he turn into what he is, helping what his mother despised?

My heart rips as he repeats what he says what seems so long ago: "Can I have a hug?"

I start crying. "Leith, what happened to you?" I hug him tightly, sobbing harder. "What happened to you?"

"You left." The light turns gold, black and green. "For that thief."

Glass shards sink in their teeth. "I'm so sorry, Leith."

He pulls back, fumbling for something in the bag he has beside him.

"Leith, what are you doing?"

He ignores me, looking through the bag almost frantically. He sighs and pulls something out.

A Blue Feather.

I remember vaguely that Muffy kept complaining to me that she wished a guy she loved would give one to her. She dropped hints to boyfriends she considered 'the one'. Before they ultimately broke up, obviously.

Because she wanted to get married.

"Jillian, I l—"

"No, no, don't say it. Please." Why do I feel as if I'm betraying Skye?

He presses the Feather into my palm. "I love you."

"No, you don't. You can't. I'm in love with—"

Fast footsteps rush up from the path that leads to the dig site. When I look up, my throat closes up and my breath hitches.

"Skye!"

He runs towards us, eyes wide and frantic. "Jill! I'm so very sorry, and I—" He notices the Feather, swallowing and stopping completely. Frozen. "Is that—?"

Leith turns me back around to face him. "Jillian, he used you." My heart can't take much more than this; I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying. "He doesn't love you. Marry me."

It's a slap to the face. Skye doesn't love me. "Leith, I—"

"No!" Skye jerks me ups, eyes burning feverishly. "Please, Jill, don't believe him."

It all boils over. "You used me! I should hate you, but I can't!" I hiccup, backing up and into a tree. "Do you know how confusing it is to love and hate someone at the same time? If you don't even like me, why did you come looking for me? To hurt me even more?"

"Jill, of course not—"

"Ignore him. Just answer me, please," Leith says, almost pitifully. "Please."

I don't know if it's because I can't stand yet need to see Skye. I don't know if it's because I'm terrified, confused, hating, angry, happy. I don't even know why I say what I do.

But I say yes. And my world crumbles.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Halloo, guys. For the particularly observant reader, you'll have a pretty good guess as to where I'm taking this. Leith has redeemed himself, huh? **

**For those of you who're like 'OMG this thing is like a repeat of the Hunger Games or Twilight because there's a friggin' love triangle in it', you might want to recant what you've said/thought. Because there isn't one. Not exactly.  
**

**You'll see :D  
**


	9. A Sincere Act

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 9: A Sincere Act

Skye's eyes are wide and stare at me, and I realize what I just said. I said yes. To getting married to Leith.

I realize that I'm not the only one who's teary-eyed as well. But why would Skye be crying? He doesn't care. I don't either. But why does my heart ache when I think of the pain he must be going through?

The light emitted by the crystal turns gold. Leith's voice seems so far off, like when someone tries to wake you from a deep sleep. "Thank you, Jillian." He pauses, and I can't help but think that I should be scared. "Guards! Apprehend this trespasser!"

Two men, hardly the age of service, appear and pull Skye's arms behind him. He doesn't fight, but continues to stare at me, eyes empty.

Leith walks up to him, and I can see his arms shaking. A quick flash of fist and Skye is bent over, hair in front of his face. He groans in pain.

_Why can't I move?_

Leith nods at the guards, who force Skye to stand straight. I see the damage and gasp.

His silver hair barely hides the split lip, the already discoloring cheek, the blood. That hollow gaze. I manage to turn my head and clench my eyes shut.

"Take him to a cell," Leith orders, walking away, but stops just a foot away from where Skye stands. He spins on his heel, and says something to Skye that I can't hear.

"Jillian?"

I swallow, forcing myself to look at Leith. Don't look at Skye. "Yes?"

His face softens. "Please meet me here tomorrow. We have much to discuss."

The Blue Feather is weighted in my hand, heavy. "S-Sure, Leith."

Leith smiles and motions to the guards, who force Skye forward. They don't bother holding onto him. Leith stops, observes, then trips him up, laughs and continues on inside.

Skye gets to his feet, grimacing, and continues walking without as much as a word. He glances over his shoulder at me before a guard shoves him forward and he stumbles.

It feels as if ice melts from around me. _Did...did Leith just use the Goddess Gem on me again?_

Somehow, I expected it.

* * *

When I finally go inside, I skip my room and head to the infirmary. A Nurse smiles at me, asks what it is that I want, and shakes her head when I ask about Skye.

"They probably took him straight to his cell."

_But, all that blood..._ "Yes, but he was hurt."

The Nurse—a young, pretty lady—returns to wrapping a man's arm in bandages. "How badly?"

I swallow, eyes drifting. "A split lip. A bruised cheek. Scrapes." Could all that blood have come from a split lip? I look down and close my eyes as the picture comes back. "Possibly a broken nose. There was a lot of blood."

She stops in her work, walks over to a tall medicine cabinet and opens the squeaky door. "Hmm." She returns to the man's bedside. "Go take those to him, then."

I look up and notice the things she's laid out on the table: a small wash basin, bandages, rags, a bottle of iodine, an empty glass and a couple white pills. "Huh?"

She laughs as she ties off the bandage. "Take them to him. You can get water from the sinks over there and bring it in a bucket."

I stare at the supplies. "Thank you."

She smiles. "No need to thank me; just get that water before I change my mind."

* * *

The bucket is heavy and I can't carry it more than a handful of feet at a time. A young guard sees me struggling, and, being nice, asks where I would like him to carry it. I tell him near the cell of the new resident.

"Who? The only new person here is that Thief."

"Yes, that's him."

The guard looks at me funny, but picks up the bucket and walks down the hall and turns the corner. I follow quickly after picking up the rest of the supplies, careful not to drop anything. I slide the Feather under my door as I pass.

The bucket sits next to a door that looks like any other one at the base. _They must have improvised a cell,_ I think, pushing it open and heading inside.

The room is dark, and it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. Bare furnishings and the hastily sealed window are the only things that distinguish it from any other room.

And Skye, of course.

His head is bent when I walk in, but jerks up when I set the bucket down heavily.

I try to swallow past the lump in my throat. "Hi," I say, but my voice comes out as a squeak, so I clear my throat before trying again. "Hi."

He doesn't say anything. I sigh and put the rest of the things on the table, biting my lip as the door closes, sending us into darkness again. I fiddle with the iodine until I can read the label clear enough, sitting down. "You're angry, of course."

The chuckle that breaks the dark sounds bitter and dry. "That's not exactly the word I'd use to describe the way I'm feeling right now, Maiden."

My gut twists painfully. "Maiden? I thought you'd already stopped calling me that."

"I thought you'd already stopped running away when something goes wrong."

I sigh, a headache flaring behind my eyes. "I'm not going to fight with you, Skye. Call me whatever you want."

The chair creaks as he settles into it, across the table from me. "I expected more of a retort from you, Jill."

I snort, more ironic than irritated. I focus on trying to find cotton balls within the supplies. "Whatever." No cotton. I sigh and grab a rag, frowning at the fabric, and dip it into the water from the bucket, twisting the extra from it.

I walk back over to the table, grab the small basin and stop in front of Skye, daring to look up. "Do you want to take the painkillers before or after I fix you up?"

He groans painfully. "Before."

I hand him the pills, pursing my lips at the sound of his pain, and pick up the glass. "I'll go get you some water."

He puts the pills in his mouth, tipping his head back. "It's fine. I don't need it."

"Okay." I hold up the wet cloth, frowning. "Hold still so I can clean off the blood."

He doesn't complain as I wipe the rag over his cheek and chin, but the faint tightening of his face tells me the painkillers haven't kicked in yet. I drop the rag into the basin, watching as it splashes in the shallow water.

I pick up another rag, wetting it with iodine. "This might sting." He nods, but immediately sucks in a breath when I press it to his split lip. "Sorry, sorry."

Skye's eyes flicker to my hand, shaking. "It's fine."

I reluctantly return to disinfecting his wounds, stopping every time he winces. But he doesn't say anything, even when I gas at the gash on his forearm.

The bandages are clean and white and I press them onto his arm, wrapping according to the way they taught us at the Hospital. _The way Mom taught me._ "Are the painkillers working yet?"

His voice struggles to remain lucid and unslurred. "Yeah."

I sigh and sit, staring at him. "Sorry; drugs can make you kinda loopy."

Skye nods, sighing. His lucidity doesn't seem all that effected, come to think of it. "Why did you choose to say yes to Leith?"

I don't answer right away. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

I shake my head, smiling ironically. "Am I that predictable?" The smile drops from my face. "You hurt me. I wasn't keen on choosing you."

"I'm very sorry, Jill. I should've told you earlier about...you know."

"No, I reacted badly, like you thought I would." I looks up, eyes hopeful. "maybe you'd still like to explain?"

He smiles, but his split lip makes him stop, wincing. My throat closes up with tears that won't fall. I've cried too much recently. "As long as you don't interrupt this time."

I place a hand over my heart, and raise the other. "Scout's honor. Go ahead."

Skye shakes his head in amusement. "Like I said, I did what father wanted. It didn't really matter to me, back then." He breathes in deeply. "It does now, though. Well, it started to matter after I first met you, actually.

"Father painted you as a person who wanted him dead, who wanted to get rid of the Shade Law." He laughs. "Which I know now was—is—true. But, he told me you were this horrible, evil person. And, since I never truly met you, I believed him.

"But then I did meet you. The way you talked to me—as if I was some normal person, that you would treat me just the same—was different from what I'd expected. So I wanted to find out more, and so I did.

"Father managed to convince me long enough to make me trick you into a trap. But, by then, I'd already had my doubts and had been talking to you more than I should've—more than Father ever wanted me to."

Skye laughs. "I guess when he said he wanted me to make you have a crush on me, he didn't realize it'd work both ways."

I lean back in my chair. "Our first meeting, real or fake?"

He blinks. "What?"

"Real or fake?"

Skye sighs. "Fake."

"Spring Thanksgiving?"

"Real."

"The robbery of the Bar?"

"Real."

"Beach Day?"

He rubs his forehead. "Are you going to ask that for every time we met?"

I nod. "So?"

Skye sighs. "Half. Father wanted me to go see you that day, but what I told you was my own words."

"The robbery of the dig site."

"Again, half."

"The Fireworks Festival?"

"Real. Completely and utterly real."

I look up, stand and sit down on the bed, biting my lip. "The robbery of the farm?"

Skye follows and sits next to me. "Real."

"The robber of the Inn?"

"Real, again."

I motion vaguely to outside. "All before this?"

He chuckles. "Real."

I look at him, eyes bright. "What about now, real or fake?"

Skye smiles, despite his lip. "Real." And kisses me softly.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Fluff is amazing and fun to write. Who's happy? Who's mad? Whatever. :D**

**Anyways, going off topic here, but I've decided to open a request thing of sorts. If you guys like my covers for my stories, just PM me and I could make one for you, just like Pelkasauras-Cherry3456 did. Go check out her new story, _Home_. It's amazingly well written. I made the cover myself, so there's an example of what I could do, if you want. Just PM me and be aware it might take a few days, depending on circumstances.  
**

**Yes, it's a request, so it's free :D  
**


	10. Ricochet

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 10: Ricochet

Three seconds into the kiss, I jerk away. "Skye—I can't."

He studies me, and I can't help but notice the hurt that crosses his features. "It's about Leith, isn't it?"

I sigh, swallowing, inching away. "Y-yes. Partly."

"There's another reason, then?"

I look away, biting my lip. "Well, you're hurt..."

"There isn't another reason, right?"

I laugh. "I must be predictable. That's the second time that's happened." When he just stares at me, I sigh. "Not, there isn't. It's just—"

"You're getting married, I know," Skye says, face growing darker. "No need to remind me."

I swallow. "Right." The bed creaks as I get up. "I should go, then."

"Do you really need to?"

The hidden question strikes me as odd: can you stay? I push away the urge to say yes. "If I stay, Leith might...I mean, he could hurt you again, couldn't he?"

Skye laughs drily. "Hurt me how? He can't deal damage worse than he already has. So will you stay?"

"I'll stay a few more minutes, I guess," I say, sitting back down. "I mean, I have to let you rest."

"Why not stay the night? I'll sleep on the floor."

My jaw drops. "I should be the one offering you the bed. You're hurt!"

"No, take the bed."

The argument must go on for another few minutes before he finally succeeds in getting me to take the bed. Frankly, I'm happy to stay, since my room always feels lonely, but like this? A thought makes me open my mouth, blushing. "Why don't we share?" I nearly choke on my laughter when Skye goes bright red. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Now. Just _sharing."_

So of course he agrees.

* * *

When I wake up, the bed is comfortably warm, which is odd, since the air in my room is always freezing. My arm bumps something as I turn over. A smile creeps up on my face as I flush pink.

Skye.

Even with the split lip and bruised cheek, sleep does what it does to everyone: somehow, it makes them younger, more innocent.

My legs are pulled up to my chest and I realize my head is resting on his arm. Skye stirs but doesn't wake up.

I raise my hand and press it to his cheek, smiling softly. His eyes flutter and he places his hand against mine before opening his eyes.

"Mornin'," I say, yawning. "Do you know what day it is?"

Skye blinks. "My birthday..." he says, words blurred from sleep.

My mind whirls. "Your birthday?" When he nods sleepily, I swallow. "And you're in here? I'm so sorry, Skye."

My statement seems to jolt him from sleep, because he takes my hand in his before saying, "What for?"

It's so obvious... "Well, if I wasn't an idiot and had run away, this wouldn't be happening."

Skye smiles, his arm my head is resting on pulling me to his chest. His heartbeat thumps against my eardrum as he sets his chin on my head. "I should be thanking you, then."

I breathe in deeply. "How so?"

"Well, we wouldn't be here, in this moment, if you hadn't done that, would we?"

"I guess not. But you wouldn't be hurt, would you?"

A pregnant pause. "Are you still going through with Leith?"

My gut twists. "Skye, I said I'd _marry _the guy. That's not something you can back out of easily."

"You don't want to be with me, do you?"

"Of course, Skye—"

"Then why don't you try to get out of it?"

Anger and frustration makes me snap, "Because of what happened. Because you lied to me!"

Another lull. I sit up and hurry to get up out of bed. "I should go."

He doesn't answer, just watches as I get my things together.

"The silent treatment, huh? Fine! I don't care!"

I slam the door on the way to go see Leith.

* * *

I grab the Blue Feather when I stop by my room. I growl, kicking at a pillow. Screw it.

Leith is sitting outside, at the same spot. The crystal burns gold as I walk up. I sit down.

"Good, you came," Leith says, smiling. "I was worried."

"Can we just get this over with? When's the ceremony?"

Leith sighs but doesn't comment on my statement. "In a week."

Right. The tradition. "Okay."

"Don't worry. The ceremony will be simple; we'll have time to prepare."

I sigh, looking at the door that leads back inside. "that's not what I'm worried about."

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Yes, I know I'm late. Yes, I know its short. But, in my defense, I was writing another story. An _Okami_ one, but whatever, you guys don't realy care about that, right?**


	11. Questions?

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 11: Questions?

The next day, Leith comes up to me. He smiles easily, settling down in the seat across from me as I stare at my plate. "Can I ask you something, Jillian?"

"Just call me Jill. What's your question?"

"Do you know anything about the Goddess Crystal?"

My head jerks up, eyes slightly narrowed. "Why?"

My words must have come out sharper than intended because he seems taken aback. "Why are you so suspicious?"

"Sorry," I sigh, nodding. "Yes, I do know about the Goddess Crystal. Why? Is there anything you asking in particular?"

"Anything you might know."

But the way his Goddess Gem shines gold and black makes me pause. Instead of telling him, I shake my head. "I've only heard of it. I'm sorry."

He looks at me for so long I have to shift my gaze, uneasy. "Fine." He gets up from his seat, hands flat on the table. "I'll see you later, then."

* * *

After breakfast, my conscious will not let me be, so I head to the medical ward. The nurse from yesterday is there again, adjusting a few dials on a machine that I know records heart rate.

"Here for more medicine, are we?" she asks with a laugh, already walking towards the medicine cabinet. With a rickety squeal, the door opens and she pulls out a small bottle.

As she hands it to me, I can help but ask, "Won't you get in trouble for helping me? I mean, don't they check the medicinal supplies?"

She smiles and hands me a glass she fills from the tap. "I always put it down as a patient needing an extra dose of painkillers."

I smile gratefully. "Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Skye is sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. My stomach churns painfully at the reminder of his injuries. He starts as I push the door open. Why hasn't he tried escaping? I doubt they would be able to stop him.

"I thought you were angry."

I press the bottle into his palm, having counted the number of pills inside (not enough to commit suicide with) and hold out the glass. "Take these."

He stares at the white plastic container, then looks up at me with a blank face. "He trusts me with these, that I won't just...?"

I place the glass on the ground before regarding him with an unimpressed glare, hands on hips, swallowing nervously despite myself. "Leith didn't give them to you. You can credit the nice nurse in the medical ward."

He looks back down at the bottle, seeming a bit frazzled. "You brought them to me?"

"Captain Obvious."

Skye shakes his head, chuckling his deep laugh. It isn't dry, cracking or insincere like before, and my stomach flips quietly. "Do you know how much trouble you could be in for bringing these for me?"

I tug at my hair, ready to pull it out. "Of course I do! But you're hurt, so I had to do _something!"_

He laughs again, this time louder. Is he crazy, laughing in a situation like this? "What's so damn funny?"

"Do you realize what you did?"

I sigh in exasperation. Of course I do! "Yeah. What, are you going to _report _me?"

Skye smiles. "You just helped out your fiancé's enemy."

I throw my hands in the air. "He's...Leith's not my _fiancé." _ _I wish it were you._

That ironic chuckle that I hate. "Really? You're getting married to him. _That _is a fiancé."

"It's...it's complicated, okay? You know I love you—" The words burn my tongue. "—so why can't you accept my decision?"

Suddenly, Skye sits down he's lost the strength needed to stand. "Why _did _you decide that, Jill?" I realize his hair is slightly matted and he looks like he hasn't been sleeping. At all. He still hasn't taken the pills.

Hoping to change the subject, I pick up the glass from the floor and hand it to him, taking a seat next to him. "Take a couple pills."

As he unfastens the cap, Skye looks at me almost pleadingly. "What would you do if I swallowed all of these, right now?"

I roll my eyes, but my thoughts choke me. What _would _I do? Would I cry? "Don't be so dramatic. There isn't enough to kill you."

Skye pops two pills into his mouth and drinks from the glass. "But what if there were, Jill?"

I glare at him. "Don't talk like that."

"_What would you do?"_

"I'd cry, okay?" I snap, fuming despite the tears that sting my eyes. Dear _Goddess, _I'm too emotional. "I'd sob. I'd break down. I'd. Lose. It. Okay? Now, just shut up—just _shut the hell up_—about this whole suicide thing!"

"But—"

I abruptly cut off his protest with a kiss. _Poetic justice,_ I think as I press harder. _A taste of his own medicine._

His face is slightly feverish, and I realize that his lip is still split. Oh, shit. But he doesn't seem to mind as he returns the kiss, wrapping a loose arm around my waist.

Skye's lips are chapped despite the water he just drank. That small detail breaks me out of my daze and I pull back, slightly breathless.

"Your lip—oh, shit. I so sorry, Skye. That must hurt like hell," I mutter, blushing as I notice his arm is still around me. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear nervously.

"I would know."

I look up at him, ignoring the way my face flares with heat. "Huh?"

"I would know what being put through hell feels like."

I bite my lip. "Because of your injuries."

Skye shakes his head. "No, that's not it."

"Then why?"

"Because, for a while, I thought you didn't love me. That's worse than these injuries."

I roll my eyes, blushing lightly. He can be such a dork sometimes. "Only because you have painkillers now."

Skye smiles and flops backwards on the bed with a breathy laugh. "Maybe."

_Here comes the loopiness,_ I think, laughing along with him even if guilt dredges in my gut.

For now, I guess, I can forget that I'm getting married to the wrong person. I can forget that that person might be twisted and evil. For now, I can forget anything, simply because of who I'm with.

_I've missed you, Skye._

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Hello, people. Long time no see. Okay, here's the writing schedule :D**

**-My collab with Harvest Dragon just started. We take turns writing chapters (the other person correcting and editing freely) and so, I'll finish my part as quickly as I conceivably do without damaging quality. Then, while she writes, I'll work on _The Goddess Crystal_. If I ever have free time, _Okamikaeru_ is next priority. Over the Christmas break, I will write as much of _TGC_ I can, and post the chapters at regular intervals. I'm having writer's black with my book, so that's not a problem.  
**

**Now, for those who would like to read the collab, our joint account is _Tempest Dragon HB_, and the story is called _Purity_, an AU Pokemon Black and White fic.  
**

**Hope you guys like the update! D:  
**


	12. Dressed in White

**Tempest Bound: Read the last chapter for an updated chapter 11 and details about future updates and the like. Thank you!  
**

* * *

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 12: Dressed in White

The day before my wedding—doesn't that sound weird?—Leith pays me a visit. Again. This must be the hundredth time in the past few days. I already know what he wants to talk about from the dull amber his Goddess Gem burns, highlighted with glints of yellow—not gold. Yellow.

I've been researching (and asking Skye) about what the colors represent. Gold, like Skye said, is pride. Orange is anger. Pink is love. Red is both lust and infatuation. Yellow, determination. Clear, concentration and tranquility. But I haven't found out what black means, which annoys me like crazy, since Leith's Gem often is pulsating and bleeding the color.

"Jillian, will you please just tell me what you know about the Goddess Crystal?" Leith says, leaning close. I scooch away and ignore the purple his Gem turns. Confusion.

Honestly, I should be the one who's confused. He refuses to call me Jill, and continuously calls me by my full name. Which reminds me of when he was younger, when he wouldn't stop calling me 'lady'.

"What's wrong, Jillian?" The Gem turns green. Why is he jealous? "Have you been talking to that Thief? You're only hurting yourself, you know."

I roll my eyes and focus on his blistering red gaze. "As if. He hasn't done anything to hurt me, _since you punched him in the face."_

Leith shrugs. "It was necessary at the time."

"To hit him when he couldn't hit you back?"

Another shrug. "He made me angry."

I sigh as his Gem returns to yellow. "Whatever. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about again?"

Slumping in his seat, I realize how different he is to Skye. While Skye is (usually) polite, Leith is often blunt and sometimes even rude. Even their colorings are different: Skye has pale colors while Leith has dark and piercing ones.

"The Goddess Crystal."

I nod. "Right. Why are you so interested in that thing? It's just a fairytale." But that's what I thought about the Goddess, and where did that put me? Come to think of it, she hasn't spoken to me ever since I left the base.

"Jillian, it's nothing to concern yourself about." Leith smiles and his Gem burns gold, turning his white shirt a dark brass color. "You wouldn't understand."

I sit up straighter and narrow my eyes. "Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

Leith's eyes widen slightly, "No, no not at all, Jillian. It's just—"

"Then why do you want to know about the Goddess Crystal?" I snap, glaring daggers at him. "I'm not an idiot, Leith."

Leith tests a smile but it melts under my glare. "Jillian, please—"

"Please, what?" I get up from the bench we are sitting on, in the Gardens. "To hell with this. I'm leaving."

Leith catches my hand and makes me sit back down again. "I'll tell you, Jillian. Just don't be angry with me, okay?"

I sigh angrily and look away. "Whatever."

He comes and kneels in front of me, smiling hopefully. "Please?"

Leith shining gaze reminds me of his youth. I sigh in defeat. "Fine. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to find it."

That catches me off guard. "Huh?"

He smiles like a young child. "I want to find it."

"Why? What are you going to do with it?" But then he looks sad, so I don't push.

"What can you tell me about the Goddess Crystal?"

I shake my head slowly. Should I tell him about the Goddess? Those poems? The jewellery he saw me wear for the Goddess Festival? A sentence I remember distantly from a book jumps to mind. "''Tis something found deep in an ancient mine, a precious piece of folklore and legend.'"

A strange looks comes across Leith's face. "Huh?"

"A line from a book I read. I don't remember what happened to it, though."

The Gem flickers to a bright turquoise. Happiness? "Thank you, Jillian!" He gets up and kisses me on the forehead quickly before heading inside, throwing an excited excuse over his shoulder.

Sitting there, I realize something.

As he went inside, Leith's Goddess Gem turned black.

* * *

That night, a young girl, maybe only thirteen, comes to my door, bruised and frightened half to death.

"What happened?" I ask, taking her hand and leading her into the room. "What's your name, honey?"

She swallows and hides her face. "Nothing's wrong, ma'am. Mr. Stone wanted me to tell you to come to your fitting, is all."

"My fitting? For what?" A sudden angry thought hits me. "Wait, Mr. Stone? Did Leith do this to you? That—"

She shakes her violently. "No, ma'am. He didn't do anything to me. I was like this when he called me in. It's for your dress, ma'am, for tomorrow."

"Dress?"

She smiles a tiny, aching smile. "Your wedding dress, ma'am."

I sigh. What's with all these formalities? "Please, just call me Jill. And tell Leith that I'll go right now."

The girl nods, a quick jerking motion that makes her wince. "Okay, ma'am." I flinch at the word 'ma'am'. "Is there anything else I can do?"

I laugh drily, and the girl looks up at me, surprised. "Besides getting some rest and those injuries checked out? Are you crazy?"

Her eyes flicker to the door. "But my pa—" She stops mid-sentence, mouth opening and closing. "I mean, are you sure, ma'am? There's no one else I speak to for you?"

I stop in the middle of shaking my head as I remember something. I still haven't told Skye that I'm getting married tomorrow. The girl notices.

"Ma'am?"

"Well, there is just—no, never mind. I shouldn't be asking this of you." I shake my head quickly. "Forget I said anything."

"Please, ma'am, is you need me to tell someone something, tell me. I'll deliver the message as quickly as possible."

"That's not it," I say. "You're hurt. It's okay. I'll find someone else to tell him for me. Now—" I stand up, helping her to her feet. "—I have to go. Get some rest as soon as possible, okay?"

She nods. "Okay, ma'am."

As she's heading out the door, I call out, "Tell that dad of yours he's a jerk, okay?"

All I hear is a scared little, "Yes, ma'am," as she leaves.

* * *

By the time I find the right room, the person inside of it has grown restless and, well, annoyed. A plump lady in her late thirties shoos me in and chastises me as she helps into the white fabric dress.

I feel terribly guilty for liking it.

It doesn't look like a wedding dress: it's white, yes, but that's as far as the similarities go. It stops at the knee, all lace and sheer fabric. The top half is strapless and unadorned.

Half-way through a very painful fitting (who knew a corset could be tightened so much?), there's a knock on the door. My stomach leaps to my throat, thinking it might be Leith. But it's not. It's a little boy, maybe six or seven years old.

"Is Miss Jill there?" he asks, peering in with wide blue eyes. "Sissy sent me to see what she wanted to say to someone."

The seamstress tsks but lets me off the step to go talk to him. I wince as the corset digs into my side as I walk barefoot across the gray floor.

"Yes, that's me. Is your sister the girl Leith sent me?"

The boy nods, blond curls bouncing. "Yes, Miss. Sissy was afraid your message might be important. Is it?"

_He's adorable. _"Yes, it is." I spare a glance over my shoulder at the seamstress, before leaning close, painfully sharp metal-or-whatever-it-is digging into my sides. "Do you know the Thief?"

Another bouncing nod. "Yes, Miss." He smiles proudly at me. "I even know where he's living right now!"

I smile. "Good. Can you tell him I'm getting married tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'm not even scared, either!"

I grin at his childish enthusiasm. "Good. Thank you."

As I'm walking back to the seamstress, sure the little boy has left, I feel a tug on my skirt. When I turn around, it's him.

"By the way, Miss?"

I feel a smile quirk my lip up. "Yeah?"

He smiles broadly at me. "You look pretty in that dress."

A child's simple, innocent words just made my day. "Thank you."

With a quick grin, he leaves to seal my fate.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Here's chapter 12, guys! Next is the wedding. :O Anyways, check out me and Harvest Dragon's _Pokemon_ fic I'm co-writing with her, _Purity_. The link to our joint account will be on my profile. **

**I'm already working on the next chapter of TGC, so don't worry! Hope you liked and sorry for the wait!**


	13. U-Turn

**Tempest Bound: WARNING: There's is swearing in this chapter. You have been warned XD**

* * *

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 13: U-Turn

My wedding day. A day all little girls look forward to their entire childhoods. When I was young and innocent and _just plain stupid, _I didn't know that Prince Charming wouldn't be so easy to find, or that I might never meet him. Or that I would be marrying the wrong person.

_Why am I going through with this?_

This morning, I was woken at the crack of dawn by a pair of girls about my age.

Then I promptly told them to leave and fell back asleep.

Of course, they weren't having any of that, and they insisted so much that I couldn't sleep and had to follow them, shivering in my pjs.

Yes, I wear pjs.

Anyways, now I'm standing in a room filled with faces I don't know. Instead of my best friends and my mother, I have a few girls my age and a couple of women I assume are my parents' age. They coo that I look beautiful, though I know they hide their sneers behind veils ad lace.

_Whatever. Just get this over with._

After a particularly sharp tug at the ribbon lacing me into this painful corset, the lady sealing me in smiles a smile I hope is meant to be comforting. "Nervous, are we? Don't be. Commander Stone is a nice man," she says, going back to suffocating me.

I suck in a breath and she takes the opportunity to choke me more. "Commander? Leith?" How tight is she going to pull it?

"Of course. Everyone knows of his status." She laughs, and I notice other girls glaring at me. "And with his youth and looks, you've got yourself a good one, Miss Brook."

I don't get to say anything back because I have to focus on breathing.

Someone piles my hair, curled and _so damn fancy_, and lets part of it drape over my shoulder. I'm afraid that my face might crack, with all the makeup I'm wearing. It feels stiff and unnatural, and I actually miss my many skin blemishes. They're better than this polished smoothness.

I find I look my worst today.

Instead of friends and family in a church or maybe on a beach, I'm given random people inside a mess hall that must have been freshly cleaned. Instead of being on the arm of my father, I grip the arm of a man so hard I think I might've drawn blood through his black jacket.

He pats my hand. Supposedly, he's close to Leith and volunteered to walk me down the aisle. Before he can say anything, the music starts. The death march has begun.

The music is thick and empty. The faces are blurred and bleeding together, and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I realize I'm crying when I look at Leith.

He wears a black tux, hair messy and choppy as ever, though I can tell he made an effort to tame it. Maybe he gave up halfway, gel in hand, because he doesn't care enough. The thought only succeeds in making me cry harder. Maybe this makeup can wash off if I cry enough. But when I put a hand to my face, it comes away clean. Water proof.

Leith takes my hand as I'm lead to the front of the room. He smiles at me, but my eyes slide to a spot just above his shoulder. I see him frown from the corner of my eye and feel him squeeze my hand slightly.

_Why am I going through with this?_

The man performing the service is another unrecognizable face. Maybe it's because I don't know him. Or my tears. I don't know. His voice is dull and monotone, garbled and slurred. Everyone is nodding, so it must be just me.

The room goes unbearably quiet and I realize everyone's looking at me.

He must have asked the 'big question'.

I swallow. "I—" My voice cracks and I clear my throat, but my words still come out watery and quiet. "I d—"

The doors burst open. Everyone jerks their head around, to see...not Skye, if that's what you're thinking.

I start crying harder.

But, just like magic, he's there. Like some moment from a movie we would watch in Media Study, stolen and cut from the finished product because it was too cheesy to sell.

Miracles can happen, I guess.

Leith looks furious, glaring at Skye, who stands in the doorway, frantic and feverish and I hear a couple guards running down the hall to the room.

"Jill!" Skye shouts, shattering the silence. I look away. "Please, Jill, don't do this."

"Don't tell her what to do, _Thief,"_ Leith snaps, cool and deathly calm despite his words. "She's getting married to _me_, not you; you can't just barge in and ruin the day."

Skye seems to ignore him and appears next to me, much to Leith's disapproval. "Please, Jill. I l—"

There's a smack, followed by the sounds of a fight. When I looks up through tears, Skye and Leith—I kid you not—are hitting each other. I can't tell who is winning. Maybe no one is.

Then I notice blood. "Please, stop! Don't hurt him!"

I can tell people are assuming I'm talking about Leith. Who _am _I talking about?

Is it possible to stop crying this much? Two soldiers rush in, dragging a kicking Skye from the fight. One doubles over after Skye elbows him in the gut. Despite his injuries, Skye is able to pull the other's legs from under him and start towards Leith. Or me. I don't know. Seems like I don't know much these days.

The guards finally get him under some type of control, but, by then, I'm terrified. Skye's not supposed to get angry. Ever. Even when I yell at him or hurt him or _break him down—_

Leith struggles to his feet, bruised and battered, hair an absolute mess, jacket dyed a weird red color, Gem black and orange. "Who the hell let him out?!"

Skye's yell is cut off by a guard's hand. "Uh...it was, um, Johnson, sir."

Leith rubs his mouth with the back of his hand, and then turns his eyes on the shocked stares of the crowd. "Everyone besides the Thief and these two soldiers, myself and Jillian must leave this instant!" When they stay in their seats, some kids starting to cry, everyone jumps as he shouts, "_Now!_ Everyone out _now!"_

I stand there, frozen in place as everyone scrambles to leave. The room is eerily quiet once it's empty.

Leith takes a deep breath but I can tell it doesn't help him calm down from the pulsing Gem. "Now," he says, quiet and deliberate as he walks over to Skye, who tries every now and again to fight.

A split lip pales in comparison to the damage dealt to his face. I swallow and look away to avoid the sight of his blood staining the floor.

Leith chuckles, but it's probably for effect rather from mirth. "Now, _Thief,_ what, _pray tell,_ put the _idiotic_ though of crashing the party into your _stupid, little brain?!"_ he snarls, voice getting louder and louder as he finishes the sentence. "You think you're _so fucking perfect_, _don't _you?! You think she would be better off with you, _don't_ you?"

Skye coughs. "Well, she would certainly be better off with me than you."

"Shut the fuck up! Shut the fucking hell up!" There's a slapping noise and I choke back a sob as Skye groans. "Do you see what you're doing to her? She needs someone who doesn't steal for a living or tricks her into loving them for some twisted bastard's scheme! But of course you wouldn't know the first fucking thing about that, would you?"

My voice is soft and pleading as I say, "Leith, please, calm down."

He turns to me, and I notice his Gem has literally started burning with an orange color best described as flames. "Calm down? Calm down?! Why should I _calm down?!"_

I look up, sniffling, gripping at my skirt. I gingerly take a few steps towards him, taking his shaking hand. "Please, Leith, you're scaring me."

_Why did this have to happen?_

He jerks his hand away, and suddenly I'm sprawled on the ground with a swelling and stinging cheek. "Shut up, Jillian. Not now!"

I sit up, hand on my cheek, and a look of slow realization spreads across Leith's face. I take a deep breath. "...Did you just slap me?"

He doesn't answer.

"I said, did you just slap me?!" I snarl, setting my jaw. I refuse to look at Skye and all that blood. How did I ever try to become a Nurse? "You know what, Leith?"

As I get up, Leith seems to think it's a smart idea to try and help me up. I smack away his hand as he says, quietly, "What, Jillian?"

I lean in close to his face. "You're the evillest person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, Leith. You're sick, twisted and pathetic. Even Blackthorn had the excuse of insanity. You're just a poor excuse for a human being—a waste of space, air and skin if I ever saw one."

I walk towards Skye, who looks completely stunned by the turn of events.

Leith looks equally stupefied. "Jillian—" He looks at the two guards, who seem a little too interested in the exchange. "Take him back to his cell. Now!"

I start to follow as they lead Skye away, gripping his hand by the fingers as we walk. I nearly laugh at the next words to come out of Leith's stupid mouth.

"Jillian, where do you think you're going?"

I look back at him. "If you're putting him back in his cell, I'm going with him."

The door closes behind us before Leith can say anything.

_Maybe that's why this had to happen._

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Hello, guys! If you can name the Taylor Swift song I semi-quoted in this chapter, you get bragging rights! Anyways, I think everyone wants to know why Leith is being a big meanie head. You'll see ;D  
**

**...Team Skye? :D /shot'd /slap'd  
**


	14. Never Again

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 14: Never Again

The guards don't look at me as we walk, but Skye tightens his grip on my hand. I like to think that I'm the only thing stopping him from struggling.

The second the door closes behind us, I hear them lock the door. I guess they won't be taking any chances this time. I wonder what will happen to this 'Johnson'.

I turn to Skye, and then realize there's a bucket of water in the corner, next to a small wash basin. I nod towards it. "Do you mind?"

Skye studies me like I'm some alien or some animal he can't quite understand. "No, of course not. Go ahead."

I walk over and grab the rag next to the basin and soak it in the water. I start rubbing at my face, scraping all of this makeup off, scrubbing harder and harder. A sense of relief washes over me when I fell the thick covering come off. Maybe it's only, I don't know, tear-proof?

After a few minutes, I look up at Skye. "Is it all gone?"

He walks over and takes the rag from. He kneels down next to me, eyes on my face. He rubs at a spot near my eye, stops, and then returns to removing whatever it is. His voice is terribly quiet as he says, "I'm glad you didn't go g through with it, Jill."

I giggle. "Good. I did it for you, you know."

He smiles. "I know."

I'm quiet for a few seconds, then, taking Skye's hand, I bite my lip and say, "You two scared me. The both of you."

Skye pauses. "Why?"

I sigh. "Ever since I met you, you've never been truly angry, at anyone for anything. Even towards your father."

Skye doesn't say anything, so I bulldoze ahead. "And that scared me so much that you lost your temper, you know? No matter how much I yelled at you or whatever, you never cracked. What happened?"

Skye takes a deep breath, tightening his grip on my hand. I can feel his heartbeat through his fingers. "I never had anything I cared that much about, Jill. You have to realize that."

I pull his head closer, taking, finally, his injuries. "But, the price you paid..." I reach for the rag, left forgotten on the floor, and wash it out in the water. "Here, let me help you. You still have those painkillers, right?"

Wincing as he gets to his feet, Skye limps his way to his bed. "Of course."

As he pull sup the blankets, I try cleaning the rag as best as I can.

"Jill, I nearly forgot!"

I turn around. Skye is standing next to his bed, pill bottle in one hand and a few papers in the other. I get up and head over. "Forgot what?"

He hands me the papers. "I believe these are for you."

The familiar looping hand written in turquoise ink makes my stomach churn. "When did you get these?"

Skye swallows a couple pills. "They got here yesterday, after the boy came here to tell me about the wedding."

Pushing my impatience away, I pick up the rag and set to cleaning his injuries. Again. Beneath the drying blood, he has a cut on his cheek ("His ring," Skye says), bruises and what looks like a knife wound on his side, just under his ribcage.

I look at the cut and tilt my head, squinting. "What the hell? Leith didn't have a knife, did he?"

Skye shrugs. "No, he didn't. I think it was his Goddess Gem."

My eyes boggle. "He _stabbed_ you with his Gem?"

Skye chuckles but ends up wincing. "Yes, i think so. I don't think a knife would glow like that."

"Well, then." It looks like a wound that will fester. I look around for something—anything—that I can use for bandages. I wince as my still throbbing cheek twitches with a smile as I spot a Spartan wardrobe. "Wait a sec."

I get up, open the wardrobe, and grab a clean sheet (surprising amount of sheets in there, actually—maybe the previous occupants of this room didn't pack up all of their things) and, making the first tear with my teeth, rip it up into strips. When I turn around, Skye has placed a couple pills on the small table I walk by on the way back.

"What are these for?"

Skye nudges them towards me, taking the cloth I offer to him. "For your cheek. It looks like it still hurts."

I smile, flinch and take the pills. After dressing his wounds as best I can with the makeshift bandages, Skye, miraculously, falls asleep. I only have a few moments' peace when there's a knock at the door.

Skye mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over. I stare at the door.

Then, "It's Leith."

I sigh angrily and walk over to the door. It's still locked from the outside. I roll my eyes and remark, "I can't do much with it locked, genius."

There's a mass of clinking (keys, maybe?) and then a click as the tumblers line up.

I open the door a crack, look out, and find myself staring into...an ashamed face? Leith's face is flushed and he's having trouble looking at me. "Yes?"

Leith's voice is quiet. "Can we talk, Jill?"

I notice he calls me 'Jill' instead of 'Jillian', but it still takes all my strength to not slam the door in his face. "Too late."

"Please, Jill, I'm so sorry."

Skye stirs in his sleep. I sigh and tiptoe out of the room, softly shutting the door behind me before looking at Leith. "Pardon me?"

I can see him swallow. "I'm terribly sorry, Jill. You have to belie me when I say it won't happen again."

I tuck my arms around myself, sighing again. "Leith, you've hurt the people I love and you've hurt me. And all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?" This is sickeningly reminiscent of all those times I apologized to Skye. But am I really in the wrong here?

"Yes, I know it won't make u for anything, but..."

I sigh and shift my footing. "There's always a 'but'."

Leith takes a deep breath, looks away. "I was hoping you would, uh..."

I narrow my eyes. "If it has anything to do with the wedding, forget about it."

"No, it has nothing to do with, uh, with that—"

"With what, then?" I snap in a scream-whisper. "Spit it out!"

"Would you help me find the goddess Crystal?" he sputters, which nearly makes me laugh. He's usually so eloquent that it's hilarious to see him like this, stuttering and grasping for words.

"Are you insane? It doesn't exist!"

Leith takes a deep breath and sets his jaw. He finally looks at me. "I'm asking you to come to the excavation tomorrow. I do not care whether or not you consent to coming—you're coming either way. I'm simply asking as a manner of courtesy."

I stare at him, mouth agape. "Are you kidding me? No, I will not help you! Drag me kicking and screaming if you have to, but I won't go willingly, you got that?"

He sighs. "I was afraid you would say that."

I sneer. "Oh, yeah? Gee, I wonder why? Could it be that you, I don't know, _slapped me in the face?"_

"I said I was sorry, Jill."

I roll my eyes. "You're clearly not sorry, Leith. You wouldn't be asking if you were."

Leith leans in close and I'm afraid he might try to kiss me. "You are coming tomorrow. End of discussion."

I glare at him. "I'm going, yes, just not _with _you."

He growls and starts stalking away. I can feel myself breathing again, but then he turns back around.

"Jill, how about this?" His gem has turned back to its usual black and orange.

"Yeah?"

"You come or your boyfriend—" He almost gags on the word. "—gets an early trial."

"Wait, trial?"

He laughs and walks away. I sigh, heading back in, knowing a guard will come and lock us both in, in a few minutes.

* * *

_Key deep within_

_Sharp and lean_

_Lost and driven_

_In stone, still keen_

* * *

_Here lies the key_

_Old but not forgotten_

_Enchanted and she_

_Frees the knotted_

* * *

_Find the Princess_

_Her wishes fulfill_

_This choice, best_

_And you will find the hilt_

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Hey, guys! New update? Sorry for the wait, but school's been hectic lately with the ed of term stuff. Hope you aren't too angry, and I'm excited to get into the next bit of TGC, because of what happens. I will, most likely, be _very_ fun to write. :D can be such an jerk sometimes with the line skips and such, so I had to drop in a few extra dividing lines to separate the poems. Sorry!  
**


	15. Cursed Shards

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 15: Cursed Shards

The door flings open and two guards walk in. I must have fallen asleep at the table after reading the poems. _The poems. _I scramble to gather the papers and manage to hide them under the left over cloth bandages as Leith walks in.

Dressed in black army fatigues, he doesn't look all that different from yesterday. He smiles ironically at me. "Good morning, Jill."

I yawn, though I'm practically wide awake. "What time is it?"

"Six A.M. sharp." With that, he looks at the soldiers and opens his mouth to say and order.

I get to my feet on shaky legs. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Leith looks back at me, Gem pulsing black. "I thought you said were going to have to drag you with us."

"Leith, it's six o'clock in the morning. I'm not in the mood for being dragged. I'd rather walk and say you had to drag me."

Leith smirks, gesturing to the still sleeping Skye. "Good, because these guards aren't for you." He watches, smiling slightly, as the two soldiers rudely wake Skye up by literally tipping him out of bed. Skye, half-awake, tumbles to the ground.

"He has nothing to do with this! Why are you doing that?" I yell, jolting to full consciousness as Skye lets out a groan. My cheek has started to throb again.

"You thought I didn't know of his knowledge of the Goddess Crystal?" Leith gives a sharp bark of laughter before turning towards me with a satisfied smirk. "Don't think me stupid, Jill. You are sorely underestimating me."

The two guards heave Skye to his feet so he's putting at least some of his weight on his own legs. Leith gestures towards the door and watches as they lead out. He smiles at me. "Shall we?"

I brush past him without another word.

* * *

It's been long enough since I've been outside. The sunlight nearly blinds me. The fresh air is enough to make me forget about worrying about the poems.

Then I realize I recognize the path we're taking as we head out of the base. The Crystal Gardens. To the path that connects it to the waterfall.

"Why are we going this way?"

Skye is too far ahead of us with his guards to hear me. Leith seems surprised by my statement. "Don't you know where to go?"

I rub at my wrist, even if there hasn't been a cuff there for a while. Leith let me change in my room before we left. "For a mythological piece of crystal? Insane, maybe?"

"Diamond," he admonishes. "It's diamond."

"Is that why you want it? Because it'll make you rich?"

Leith laughs, looking ahead to something in the distance. "Hardly. Like I said before, you wouldn't understand my reasons."

His reasons? Didn't I ask him _why _he wanted to know about the Goddess Crystal, not why he wanted to find it? Odd.

By then, I can hear the rushing of water. I remember back to the last time I was here, at the excavation site next to the waterfall. To stop a thief. The time before that, to get back some ruined kitchenware.

There are shouts near Flora and Carter's tent. I vaguely hear the words 'artifacts' and 'damage' before everything goes quiet besides some soft mutters and stifled yells.

We walk into the clearing. Skye and his two guards are already near the mouth of the cave-excavation site. Flora and Carter are nowhere to be seen, but there's an extra pair of soldiers at the front of their tent. We walk into the cave, everyone deathly quiet. Skye limps between his guards.

They stop Skye in the cave, turning him around to face Leith, who looks around the cave with something between awe and anticipation. "Now, what do you know about this place, Thief?"

"My name's Skye."

Leith sends him an exasperated glance. "Does it look like I particularly care? Answer the question."

Skye sighs, wincing as his guards tighten their grip. "Fine, fine. Father took me here once, when I was very young. It has something to do with the Goddess Crystal, but that's all I know concerning the cave."

"You seem to know an awful lot about the Goddess Crystal," Leith remarks, restarting the procession to the third mine entrance. "Continue on the subject."

I can't see Skye's face as he replies. "My father's ring's jewel was made of the Crystal. Don't ask me how he was able to obtain such a large piece, because I don't know."

We're on the lift, going down, down, down as Skye continues. "The Goddess originally let the Crystal exist because it could heal all wounds and illnesses."

The thirteenth floor breezes past.

"The Goddess, after realizing what the Crystal could really do, hid it somewhere. Only the Legendary Sword could point a person to its location and unlock the passage to it."

Leith cuts him off there, just as the thirty-fourth floor wheezes past. "Ah, the Legendary Sword. Where is this Sword, Thief?"

Skye pauses and I hear his breathing catch for a split second in the darkness of the lift, even if two people separate us. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

Another pause. "No, I don't."

Obviously, Skye isn't a good liar. There's a click, like a gun cocking, and suddenly the cool metal of a handgun's muzzle is pressed to my leg. "Jill will be shot if you lie again. Do you know where the Legendary Sword is?"

I can hardly hear Skye's response through my swimming thoughts. "It's in one of the mines."

_Did Leith just threaten to shoot me? Why did I just stand there? _

The gun leaves my skin. "Good. But, next time, there won't be a warning, Thief."

Am I just a thing Leith can use to get at Skye? People seem to do that a lot. Use me, that is.

I've lost count by now of the floors. We get off at what I can only guess is at least a hundred floors deep. The floor is empty, except for a bare bed with a sign next to it.

The sheets are gone, and the mattress looks like no one has slept in it for a while. Skye sighs in what sounds like relief. Leith, on the other hand, seems perturbed.

"Where is she?" he growls, walking quickly to the bedside. "Where is the Princess?"

He turns to Skye. "Do you know anything about this?"

Skye laughs. "Quite a predicament, huh? Since Keira isn't here, who will show you the way now?"

Leith blanches. "There has to be another way! I know there is. Tell me!"

Skye seems to remember Leith's threat, glancing quickly at me. "...We have to go to the second mine, level two hundred fifty-five."

Leith smiles. "Good." So into we lift we return, ascending creaky floor by dusty floor. We briefly walk through the excavation site on surface level, but we head right back into another lift, going down again.

Minutes pass by in silence. Leith keeps a hand on my shoulder, like he's afraid I might try to run. But where would I go? As we pass a floor, something slams into the rusting lift's door. I yelp but Leith just laughs, like he just met up with an old friend.

"What was that?" I whisper, staring wide-eyed at the door as the light fades.

"Probably a Cursed," Leith answers nonchalantly, studying Skye like he's gauging his reaction.

"A what?" I squeak. That doesn't sound too friendly.

"A Cursed. A creature, usually an animal, sometimes an unlucky human, cursed then charged to protect the Legendary Sword." Ignoring my disturbed look, he nods to himself. "We must be getting close."

"What, you mean there's going to be _more_ of these things?"

He smiles. "Well, certainly." The lift jerks to a stop, squealing on rusted gears and cables. "Ah, here we are. Level two hundred fifty-five."

As we step out, there's a savage growl. Standing in the middle of the room is a cow. Seriously. The only thing distinguishing it from a regular cow is its brown-reddish tint and dead eyes. A Cursed.

Leith does not seem to notice the terrified looks everyone—including the guards—has as he takes off his necklace. The Goddess Gem swings back and forth, slightly dimmer than it was when it was around his neck. The light changes to something resembling a rainbow.

I remember back to the night Skye stole from the Blue Bar, how his ring looked just like that. How the Gem looks identical to the way the ring resembled just as he was about to use its power.

Leith doesn't show any visual indicator of what he does. The Cursed cow, about to charge, just suddenly collapses to the ground, unleashing an otherworldly howl and crumbles into dust.

The room resounds with a thunderous cracking noise. Skye looks shaken. "If that was the only guardian—"

A stumbling shadow tumbles into the room. It's a human. Cursed. I squeeze my eyes shut as the thing walks in, sick to my stomach to think that it was a human, once. Its sickly pale skin and slight resemblance to my cousin Jack only makes me want to heave.

There's another howl as it goes down. The ground shivers under our feet and there's a grinding noise. Leith starts and begins to drag me along. When I open my eyes, I notice the giant rock on the opposite wall has split apart and revealed a doorway of some sort.

As we walk, a paper crumpled into the corner catches my eyes. I remind myself to somehow grab it before we leave. _Will_ I be able to leave?

In the off-shooting cave we walk into, there's a single rock. It's obviously been carved—its perfectly straight and square sides and corners couldn't have been worn down by time or nature. It has a slit on the top, perfectly centered in the stone. But nothing's in the cut—a pedestal for a sword, maybe.

Leith swears under his breath. Skye laughs. "Things aren't going too well for you, are they?"

Leith looks at Skye like he would love to hit him, but he must know he can't find the Goddess Crystal without him. But he doesn't need me, does he? Instead of hitting someone, he walks over to the pedestal and kicks it violently.

Skye doubles over like he's the one that got hurt. I have to stop myself from running over, remembering Leith's threats.

Leith's head jerks up as Skye mutters something. Walking over, he heaves Skye up so he's standing upright. Something in Skye's pocked has started to glow turquoise. Why happiness?

"What is that? Are you keeping secrets, Thief?" Leith snaps angrily, waving his gun at me, casually reminding me and Skye of his death-threat.

Skye simply glances down at his pocket, seeming confused himself, the light seeping through the fabric turns purple. Confusion. _A Goddess Gem._ "I thought it was broken—"

Leith shakes him. "What was broken? Tell me!"

Skye shakes his head slowly, almost amazed. "I kept a shard of my father's ring...I thought it didn't work anymore."

Leith stares at him for a few seconds. "Give it to me."

Skye opens his mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were y—"

"Give it to me now!"

Skye shrugs lightly, and, after his guards let go of his arms, he digs out a thin shard from his pocket. It doesn't pulse like Leith's Gem, but gives off a constant stream of light.

Leith snatches it from Skye's hands, eyes slightly wild. There's a weird popping noise and Leith drops the shard like it's burned him. Swearing, he starts waving his hand frantically like you do when you've touched something unbearably hot.

Everyone just watches the spectacle, smirking slightly until Leith looks up at Skye. "The stupid thing burned me! What did you do?"

Skye, being held back by the guards again, shrugs. "I told you not to do it."

I'm standing near the entrance, and since everyone's focus is on the shard, I sneak out of the room and scoop up the paper that's tucked in the corner. It's covered in the same looping cursive I've come to know as the Goddess' very own hand writing.

* * *

I search for gold

Timber of such

Hidden well

Find it by touch

* * *

Finest delicacy of its kind

Find me this spiced dish

Your prize in this mine

You shall find

* * *

A gem of clearest

Amethyst I seek

And, my friends

Bring it to me

* * *

A relaxing drink

Warm and welcoming

The ones responsible

Those, to me, bring

* * *

I hear yelling again and tip-toe quickly back into the room, heaving a sigh of relief when I see that I've gone unnoticed.

Leith's usually pale face has gone red. _"What did you do?"_

"I have done nothing but follow your demands," Skye replies.

"Well, then, I _demand_ you fix this!"

Skye sighs and, glancing at me after being released, picks up the Goddess Gem. It doesn't seem to hurt him, which makes Leith just a bit more irritated. Still limping, Skye makes his way over to the pedestal. With a final glance at me, he touches the Gem to the slit and the room fills with light.

When I can see again, the Gem is floating at about chest level and its sharpest end points to the lift, pulsing strange colors.

We do not take the time to stare at the spectacle before Leith ushers us back into the lift.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Hiya, guys! I can't really say anything about what's going to happen, or else it will spoil it, so I just can't wait to see what you guys think! See you next chapter!**

**(This is actually the longest chapter I've written. O.o)  
**


	16. Life Tendencies

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 16: Life Tendencies

The air is thick and dry with dust as the lift continues its journey to the surface. The darkness is only illuminated by the constant pulsing of Skye and Leith's Gems, the former's floating near the door.

The guards keep a firm grip on Skye, per Leith's orders, but the Gem continues to stay a decent length away from him. As we hit the surface level, the Gem pulses an odd green color and taps the lift door.

We walk out into the cave and then into blinding sunlight. I squint as Skye leads the way, the guards' rifles trained on his back. The Gem leads us to the waterfall.

Like every waterfall, the torrent of water shoots off the cliff and into a pool of water, leaving a gap between the falls and the cliff face on the way down. The only difference is that the passage that would usually be accessible to the path under fall is blocked by a massive rock.

With a single tap, the boulder disintegrates at the touch of the Gem. Skye stares for a few brief moments before trudging on.

The air in the cavern is cool and damp and water drips from the ceiling into puddles. It smells vaguely of forget-me-nots, and the floor and walls are made of roughly hewn gray rock.

Everyone stares at the thing in the middle of the cave. I shake my head in disbelief. "It can't be—it's not real..."

In the center of the room is the Goddess Crystal.

It stands about two feet tall, shining and emerald colored, illuminating the cavern in its eerie light. Jagged pieces break off from the main part, looking almost like teeth. A pressure fills my head and the two Gems drop, colorless.

Leith doesn't notice. "Yes! I've found it!" And just as he's about to run and, I don't know,_ grab_ it, a boundary of pearly colors materializes around the Crystal. Being stubborn, Leith gingerly touches the protective field and is rewarded with a zap.

While he curses, the room resonates with a voice I've only heard inside my head once.

_"Leith Stone...an owner of a heart as black as yours may not pass. You have allowed your hard life to make you bitter and thus the Crystal will not be yours."_

Everyone gives a yelp and the cavern echoes with chiming laughter. "_No need to fear. You will not be harmed."_

Leith looks at Skye, eyes panicked. "Thief, you get the Crystal. She must let you through. You bore the Sword."

Another laugh. _"That wasn't the Sword. The Legendary Sword was removed from its place many years ago by the farmer that saved me. What he holds is a fragment of the Crystal."_

Leith is adamant and continues to argue with the Goddess. "Then why did my Goddess Gem not lead me?"

_"It has been tainted. It is useless in all aspects other than evil."_

Leith growls. "Thief! Now!"

Skye looks at me then walks over to the barrier. He touches it but is equally hurt.

The Goddess makes a tsking noise. _"Skye Blackthorn, you have a kind heart, but you have done deeds that stop you from the Crystal. I am sorry." _There's a pause. _"Why not allow Jillian to try?"_

I jump at the mention of my name. Leith simply glances at me and jerks his head towards the Crystal.

I swallow and pass Skye. I hesitate for a second and close my eyes. Reaching forward, I wait for the pain...

That never comes.

I open my eyes. My hand has gone through up to nearly my elbow. I pass through the barrier without realizing it. Leith nearly blows a fuse but I don't hear anything over the Goddess' voice, both in the cavern and inside my head.

_"Jillian Brook, your life has not been the best, but nor has it been the worst. You strive for what is best and for that...congratulations. You may use the Goddess Crystal."_

There's a whooshing noise and the voice is gone.

Leith comes up to the barrier, stopping a hairsbreadth away from being shocked. "Bring me the Goddess Crystal, Jill."

I look at Skye from the corner of my eye then back at Leith. Is it just me, or does he look like he was when he was younger? Innocent?

I'm tempted to do as he asks, but I remember what he's done. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" I gesture towards the barrier and smirk. "Forget about something?"

Leith takes out his gun, slowly, before taking aim at the other side of the cavern and firing. The bullet melts through the barrier and penetrates the wall with a shower of shards of rock.

He smirks at my stupefied look. "Well, that answers that." Turning the gun on me, he says, "What did you say, Jill?"

I stare wide-eyed at this person, who I help raised, made laugh when he was down.

Now he's aiming a gun at my head. "Leith, don't do this."

He laughs, forgetting about Skye and letting him stay free. Or maybe Leith knows he won't leave. "Bring me the Goddess Crystal."

I look at Skye. He only stares back at me, looking just as lost as me, only he has a battered face and body.

Maybe it's the bruises that litter Skye. Or maybe it's me remembering all that's happened.

I don't know what makes me do it, but I mouth 'I'm sorry' to Skye before looking back at Leith. "No, I will not."

And with a large rock I saw lying to the Crystal, I smash the precious piece of history.

_The diamond must have weakened_, I think, before there's a _bang_, like a gun discharging and then the world goes black.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Chapter, WHY U BE SO SHORT? Haha, I just wanted to end it there. Cliffhangers :3 Sorry for the wait! Had a lot of things going on recently, but I should be free for the next week.**


	17. Cracked Gaze

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 17: Cracked Gaze

The world is dark—scratch that. Black. Total and complete blackness engulfs me. My eyes are open—or are they closed? I can't really tell. Am I upside down? Lying down? The darkness is only lifted after what seems like ages, by only a small pinprick of light that slowly but surely expands. It isn't light.

It's that reflection.

A lady in a sheer green outfit stunningly similar to the one I wore at the Goddess Festival stands in the middle of the light, which surrounds her like a halo. So I must be standing. _Am I dead?_

The lady, who has green hair and blue eyes tinted with purple, laughs. It sounds exactly like the ghostly giggles I heard while at the rebellion's base and while in the cavern. _"Do not fear, Jillian; you haven't perished."_

Her voice reminds me of rivers and wind, light and breathy. Airy. _Where am I?_ My head pounds and my throat feels dry. When I try to speak, all that comes out is a horrible croaking sound. I groan as my throat grates.

_ "Save your energy, dear Jillian,"_ she says, flickering in and out of existence like an ethereal butterfly. _"You will soon need it."_

I give up trying to talk. _Why can't I wake up?_

She smiles. _"You have been shot in the head, Jillian." _She pauses, as if feeling my resentment of being called that. _"Jill. Do you not recognize me?" _

_Goddess?_ I think, still so utterly tired.

_"Yes. But I must leave soon,"_ the Goddess says, and she flickers, as if to prove her point.

_Why?_

_"I've spent much of my energy saving you, through my Crystal."_

Reality comes crashing down. _I destroyed the Crystal!_

_"No fear, for it was the right choice."_ She pauses for a few seconds, staring off into the distance like she's hearing something I can't, before looking back at me. _"Forgive me. My brother calls."_

_You have to leave now?_

_"The Harvest King isn't one to make wait, dear,"_ she says, giggling, before adding, _"But I will leave you a parting gift."_

_What? You've saved my life already! What more can you possibly give?_

_"It was a simply spell, believe me. But I will tell you something I've only told to one other mortal, and you must safeguard it."_

_Why are you telling me, Goddess? How do you know I won't spill?_

_"I trust you, Jill. And please, call me Sephia."_ And with that, she's gone. I'm left there in the dark, blind, wondering what it is she told me before realizing. _She told me her name._

"Jill? Jill! Please, Jill, wake up! Don't die!"

* * *

When I wake up, I'm laying on a Hospital cot. In the Hospital.

I jolt up before groaning as the room spins. How many times have I been in a Hospital bed in the past months? Three?

"Jill! Thank goodness you're awake!"

It's Skye. He's close to tears, a fresh pair of clothes on and face washed and wounds taken care of. He freezes.

"Skye? What's wrong? Aren't you going to tackle-hug me?" Looking around the small bare white room, I ask, "Where are we?"

The room is clean and white, just like every other room in the Hospital. My head hurts, but much more than it would if I were shot in the head, surely. How am I not dead? My gaze lands on the metal container resting on the bedside table, before my eyes widen and I pick it up, staring into my reflection.

What happened to my eyes?

How are they different colors?

Instead of their normal purple color, my left is an icy-blue color that I swear looks exactly like the Goddess'—I mean, Sephia. Jagged lines run through the blue color, a green hue, like the shattered Crystal.

Is this what happened to me_ because_ of the Crystal?

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Short, huh? Haha. It was only because I thought that the cliffhanger was too good to pass up. **

**Onto more interesting news, I've started my novel. Yes, a legit _novel_ that I wish to get published. It's about 7000 words right now, and it's still unedited. I was hoping for someone on fanfiction, if they'd like, to read it over and give suggestions. Any volunteers? Meh. Might as well ask, right? **

**Anyways, (to HD) I've changed my idea from what it was originally and scrapped that one entirely. But I'm glad with this one. **

**So, PM me if you'd like to beta/critique it, or even just read it. Please, be warned, though-I still haven't edited it at all except spelling.  
**


	18. Replay

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 18: Replay

Both Skye and I stare at the reflection. One of my eyes, after waking up, seems to have...cracked. Instead of the normal purple, it is blue with a fracturing green cracking through it. I suck in a breath. Look up at Skye. "Skye?"

He only shakes his head. "What happened?"

Try to find my voice. Croak. Try again. "The Goddess..."

Skye seems to realize what I'm trying to say, despite my obvious incoherency, but doesn't get have the chance to say anything as a harassed looking Doctor enters the room.

"Ms..." he raises an eyebrow, as if asking for my name.

"Jill Brook," I croak, setting down the container. My throat feels unbearably dry, like a desert.

"Ms. Brook," he says, fixing his glasses, which had been askew, "You must be counting your lucky stars. You barely survived the bullet that entered your skull."

My hand goes to my head, which I feel is wrapped, but the bandages nor the wound are wet. "How long has it been since I got shot?"

The Doctor narrows his eyes as he studies me, then, after glancing down at his clipboard as if to confirm something, he looks at Skye. "Mr. Blackthorn, I thought you said she had purple eyes. Plural. As in both eyes."

Skye simply blinks, and I am the one to have to answer. "I used to, anyway."

The Doctor hums in thought, and writes something down with a grim expression. "It seems to me you've been struck with heterochromia."

"Hetero-what?" I ask.

"Heterochromia: a condition in which the sufferer's eyes are of differing colors."

"Is it bad?" I bite my lip, hoping against it. I never heard of this.

The Doctor shrugs. "Not necessarily. It can be a birth defect, or you can acquire it later in life, which seems to be the case." He shakes his head. "But the condition itself is not life-threatening."

"How would I get heterochromia, then?" I almost add _by getting saved by a Goddess?_ But of course that would make them move me to the psych ward.

"An eye can be hit by an object made of iron, and iron particles from said item can remain lodged in the eye, causing color change."

I wince. "Do bullets count?"

He frowns. "No, I doubt so." Coming over, he takes my face in his hand and stares at my eye. "I've never seen such a color..."

I want to swat his hand away, but instead wait until he lets go before asking, "When can I leave?"

I'm afraid he might take my head in his hand again, but he simply touches my bandage, then seeing how I don't show any signs of pain, starts to unwrap it. He makes me lean forward instead of answering, but his sharp intake of breath lets me know.

His voice is disbelieving. "It's...it's completely healed! Only hours ago..."

After he has a few Nurses come in to make sure that he isn't just seeing things, the Doctor allows us to leave, with a warning to take it easy, which I think is unneeded.

I'll ignore it, either way.

Once the Doctor has gone back inside the Hospital (the actual one I worked at) I turn to Skye, and he seems to realize what I'm about to suggest. "You heard the Doctor, Jill—"

"I don't care," I say, but it comes out harsher than I intended, and Skye winces. "We have to find Leith."

"And do what?"

When I stop to think about that, Skye sighs and says, "See, you're just like a dog who chases after cars; he doesn't know what to do with it if he ever caught one."

"Yeah, but..." I rap my knuckles on my head, which only makes me wince slightly. "Don't you just want to return the favor?"

Skye rolls his eyes. "I think one person with a lopsided gaze is enough. We don't need two."

I roll my own eyes, which only makes Skye stare, presumably at my 'lopsided gaze'. "Who said the Goddess would save him?"

* * *

Skye convinces me enough to take precautions, so we won't blunder into an ambush, or something.

It doesn't take much to find out where they are; all we have to do is head back to the cavern behind the waterfall.

The cavern is a wreck. As expected, jagged shards of green crystal are scattered everywhere, pieces ranging from the size of a grain of sand to the size of Chime, my cat.

Skye has what looks like a softening black eye, and he winces every step he takes. He's obviously in worse shape than I. And I'm the one that a bullet put in my head.

"Are you sure you're okay? They took care of you at the Hospital, right?" I ask as I eye a particularly sharp piece of crystal before nudging it out of the way with my boot.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jill." The way he mutters—curses—under his breath only makes me even more worried. But I know he wouldn't appreciate my worrying.

"Have you seen Celia recently?"

Skye thinks for a moment before nodding. "After you...left," he means my running away from the base in tears, of course, "she said she was going to see some relatives she has in a different city, I think."

"Which city?" I ask, eager now to at least know her whereabouts.

"What was it? I think she said Mineral Town, but I could be wrong."

I nod. "Ah. Okay. What's that?"

The last sentence is because I see a metallic shine. When I bend over and retrieve it, it turns out to be a shell casing. It sits in a relatively small pool of blood. Dry blood.

I drop it, disgusted. "Where do you think he went?"

Skye shrugs. "We can always check the mine."

"No, Thief, Leith isn't at the mine." My blood runs cold at the voice. "In fact, he's much, much closer than that."

We turn around slowly. Leith stands at the entrance, leaning on the wall, with a weird look on his face. It takes me few seconds to realize that look is one of hatred. He smirks. "Surprised?"

"How did you find us?" Skye asks, voice wavering.

"Aw, are you scared of me, Thief?" Leith asks, grinning maliciously. "You should be. But I don't want to hear the fear in your voice." He looks at me with icy red eyes. "Would you like to say anything, Jill?"

"No, not really," I say, swallowing. "Why are you doing this, Leith? I was there for you when you were younger—"

Lazily, he pulls out his gun and studies it as he turns it in his hands. "Yes, you were. You were there when I was down, when I needed it. When I needed a hug." He motions viciously towards Skye with the gun. "But then he came along. Are promises broken that easily, Jill? What would Momma think? She died for me; that's what you told me. What would she think about the person who abandoned her son in his time of need?"

I blink, but indignation flares. "She would think this was wrong, Leith. What about what you're doing, trying to reinstate the Law? Gemima was trying to save you from it."

Leith's face contorts. "Don't you dare try to turn the tables on me, Jill. You're no better. You were a Nurse, you abandoned me—" he chokes there, and I realize he's starting to cry, "—for an idiot!"

I freeze. "Leith, I hated the job. And I never abandoned you, trust me."

"You didn't care about me. You wouldn't have left. Here," he says, sniffing, throwing the gun at me and walking up to me. "You clearly hate me. Kill me."

The gun drops to the floors between us. "What? No!" I feel Skye shift beside me.

Leith picks the gun up and shoves it into my hands. When I don't move, he grabs my arms, puts them into position, with the muzzle at his chest. "You hate me. I can tell."

"Well, after what you've done," I stammer. "No, no, I don't hate you. I'm not going to shoot you. Stop it."

Leith is sobbing now, and I feel sick. "Do it! Please!"

"No, Leith, stop it." I drop the gun.

He picks it up again, and I'm afraid we're going to have a repeat. But he keeps the gun in his own hands.

Leith presses it to his temple.

"No, Leith, don't kill yourself," I beg, afraid he might pull the trigger if I were to try and stop him physically. "Please."

"Give me three reasons."

"Because you're better than this, because people care—"

"Give me _good _reasons," he snaps. "Ones that are _real_."

"They _are_ real!" I yell. "You are better than this, people do care, and your mother wouldn't want you to do this—"

But, obviously, that's the wrong answer.

The gun goes off.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: AHHHH! I'M SO, SO, SO VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I hope this helps? T^T**


	19. Hugs

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 19: Hugs

* * *

Leith—or his body?—hits the ground, knocked off his feet by the shock of the recoil. The gun lands in the sand next to his arm, and I find I'm screaming. Not his name, not any words. Just a noise that encompasses the loss of an enemy, of a friend, of a child. Because that's what Leith is. A child that the world warped.

I rush to his side. Memories of when Skye had been shot, when I'd been shot, ricochet in my head. "Leith? Dear, Goddess, Leith!" I press my hand to his chest, and it comes away bloodied.

Skye continues to stand away from Leith, closer to the entrance than me. I realize he's scared. I can't imagine what it must be like for him; his father died in much the same way Leith is—did?

I nearly burst into tears when I see Leith is breathing. But what good will crying do?

"J...Jill..." he gasps. "So…rry."

The moment had been too quick—where did he shoot himself? In the chest? The head? Oh, Goddess.

"Leith, you're okay, you're fine." I look to Skye. "Can you go get help?"

Skye is about to leave when Leith starts choking. "Don't...waste your...time."

"Skye, go!"

Leith grabs weakly at my hand. "I...need to...tell you some...something."

"Skye, just please get help."

Leith coughs, groans, and looks at Skye. "Don't...do anyth...thing, Thief. Ji...Jill?"

"Yes?" Oh, dear Goddess, don't die! I know I've probably wished for this moment so many times in my mind, but I never really meant it.

"I...used you. I would...would've killed y...you, if I ha...had my way."

"Wha-what?"

Leith's breath rattles. "You...were my...way to get the Cry...Crystal. I was...going to kill...you once I...go...got it."

"Don't say that," I say, "You're in a lot of pain, and that's been known to make people say things—"

"I...I'm not...lying. T...trust me...okay?" Tears well in his eyes. He tugs at my hand, which is still caught in his. "One...final hu...hug...for old times'...sake?"

"Don't say that! Stop saying it like you're going to die, because you're not." Okay, tears, here they come. I look at Skye, who stands transfixed at the scene. "Skye, please go get help! Please."

A horrible rattling sound makes me turn my head back to look at Leith. I choke back a sob. Leith's empty, glassy gaze tells me everything.

"No! No!" I scream, collapsing onto his chest. I give into crying. "Leith, please, no. Don't go. Not after what just happened!"

I feel Skye's hands pulling me away. I flail blindly. "No, he can't be dead."

Skye crushes me in a hug. "Shh, Jill, he's gone. You can't do anything. I'm so sorry, but there's nothing you can do."

There, in Skye's arms, next to the bleeding body of my friend, I cry and wail, "I-I didn't give him his hug…"

* * *

I sit, eyes probably red, covered in a blanket, slumped as the body bag is taken out of the cavern. I vaguely wonder about the condition of my hair, but decide it takes too much effort.

Skye comes over, having spoken to a police officer. He sits next to me and sighs. "They're taking the body to the morgue."

"He doesn't have any family," I mutter. "Who's going to claim his body?" I shiver violently and clutch at my blanket.

"I don't know. They might have to bury it at the City's expense."

"Or they might use it for scientific study," I say, not caring how disgusting an option that is. Maybe I would've cared before, but why waste the energy?

"Don't say that. They'll bury the body once it isn't claimed. Don't worry."

"Don't call him 'the body'," I snap. "He was a person."

"Jill, but it's a body—"

"Don't. Call. Him. That."

Skye sighs and nods. "Let's go to the base, then."

* * *

I can't sleep; I don't bother going to breakfast the next morning. Why should I eat? There's no point. I should be dead. I'll spare somebody a bullet and do it myself, old fashioned style. Maybe I could starve to death.

At one point, one leg is hanging off the edge of the bed, kicking absently. My heel hits something, and, curiosity a bright speck in numbness, I look under the bed. A familiar duffel sits, lonely and sulking, on the floor. I think about the Goddess—Sephia—and flop back onto the mattress, growling. I grasp my anger with eager palms; it's the first hard emotion I've felt besides despair, sadness and emptiness.

I wonder about Leith. I wonder how it felt to die. Is it like they describe in books or movies? A warm feeling? Did Leith realize the things he should've realized while he was alive? Did he accept his fate with grace?

No. Books lie and movies hide the truth.

Death isn't warm; you learn that when you've spent enough time at the Hospital. Death isn't some 'Eureka!' moment. You're panicking, you're lost, you're broken. You lost at this big game we call life. And death isn't even a consolation prize. Death isn't something you accept; you fight and claw and try your best to destroy it before it does the same to you. Death isn't a friend. Death is simply a horrible truth that comes to, at the most, relieve pain.

Death is a painkiller to many, though it's one Doctors and Nurses cringe from its use.

The door opens, slamming out the morbid thoughts. A head of silver hair peaks in. I roll over so I'm not looking at Skye's worried face.

"Jill? Aren't you getting up?" Skye leaves the door open, I can tell; I don't hear it closing. I feel an irrational feeling of annoyance.

"Shut the door," I snap. "I'm cold."

"Jill, don't you want to go to the funeral?"

I burrow deeper in my blankets, shivering. "Can you leave?"

Skye sighs but doesn't make a move to leave. "Are you going?"

I don't answer. The bed creaks as Skye gets up. Maybe he will leave. But instead he just walks around to other side of the bed, the way I'm facing, and nudges my arm. "What?" I snap. I've been doing that a lot. Snapping at him.

"Move over."

"Why? You think there's a lot of room or something?" But, nonetheless, I scooch over enough for him to lie on his side, facing me.

"You seemed cold," Skye says as a way of an excuse. He reaches out his arm. Warmth radiates off him. "Come on."

I resist the urge to crush him in a hug and instead tuck my arms around myself, curling up. "Why should I? Leith didn't get one."

Skye blinks. "One, what?"

"A hug."

"You can't blame yourself. You were trying to help him. In fact, if anyone's to blame, it should be me. I didn't go when you told me to."

I snort, then instantly feel guilty. "That's crazy. You couldn't have gotten help fast enough."

Skye smiles sadly. "Exactly." He grabs my hand and squeezes. "Come on. Let's go to the funeral."

* * *

**Tempest Bound: ...How many of you are going to rage-quit? It's funny 'cause I haven't seen much activity on fanfiction lately; maybe most of you won't read it. I'll probably get a whole lot of angry PM's, either way...**


	20. Coming To Terms

The Goddess Crystal

Chapter 20: Coming To Terms

The weather's been agreeing with me lately. As Skye and I make our ways to the funeral, the sky is a dark gray, oppressive and promising rain. There's barley any wind, but when there is, it's cold and stiff.

At the far edge of Vesta's farm, we turn right, towards old man Galen's house. His wife, Nina, passed a while back. She was nice. Galen visits her grave every day.

But we don't go to Galen's home; instead of turning right again once we walk down the hill, we turn left. The field is barren, with only a sign marking it as a future construction site. A small, lonely hot spring lays empty near it, next to a single gravestone.

No one's here.

I look at Skye. "Where's everybody?"

Skye simply shakes his head, staying silent.

No one will be coming. Even in death, Leith has no one.

I start to tear up at the unfair cruelty of it all. Not even Carter, the priest from Mineral Town, will be coming. He isn't even buried next to his mother.

We stop in front of the gravestone, and a single drop of rain lands on the rock. Another on my shoulder, and then another. I drop to the ground and sit, ignoring the damp earth that seeps into my jeans and the cloying smell of rotting leaves.

Skye remains standing. After a moment, he leans down and drops something on the freshly packed earth. I keep my head bowed and don't bother looking to see what it is. "I can leave."

I look up at him. "You don't have to."

Skye sighs and walks a few feet away. "I'll leave if you want me to."

I bite my lip and bow my head again. "Thanks."

I hear him walk away and then I'm left alone with my thoughts. I play with my fingers and take a deep breath. A light rain begins to fall. "Leith."

Silence reigns. What did I expect? An answer?

…I really did.

"Leith, I hate you and love you. I looked forward to seeing you at the end of the day, back in school. I hated the virus that killed you."

I sigh in agitation. "Well, I know it didn't kill you—it's just...it killed a bit of your innocence, didn't it? Just like when you found out about your mom."

I laugh bitterly. "Look at me, talking to a dead person." I sigh. "Your mom was a wonderful person. She loved you. So, so much. You know what her last words were? 'Tell him about me', she said. 'Don't let him forget about how much I love him'.

"I should've told you everything about her when you were still here. How scared she was. She wasn't scared of them. She was scared of what they were going to do to you.

"You didn't remember much of what happened, probably. I gave you a hug, Leith—" I start choking. "I didn't. I didn't! I never gave you that hug. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

I slam a clenched fist onto the ground, sniffling, and then yelp. Something sharp pricked me. When I look, I see what Skye dropped.

His Goddess Gem.

Not Leith's, the one that pulsed constantly black and orange. But Skye's own Gem, the one he salvaged from the wreck of his father's ring.

Memories come back. The night at the Bar, the Pond, the farm; me, captive; the ring, stolen; Skye and I shot, Skye almost dying. The ring shattering.

I see a faint scratch in the smoothness of the Gem. When I absently run a finger over the blemish, I realize it isn't one. It's an etching, a crest, carved into it. A crest with forget-me-nots.

Back in school, at that assembly, when Blackthorn made that announcement that started it all and I made that connection that set everything on fire.

I beat the heel of my hand onto my forehead. _Stop thinking about it. You're here for Leith, not for Skye._

But, in reality, they couldn't have been more intertwined. The day I met Skye, really met him, was the day I met Leith's mother. Their personalities, their colorings, are polar opposites.

One, light, carefree, kind, generous. The other, dark, dangerous, jealous. Innocent.

Black often means evil, despair, loneliness to people. But it can mean the comfort that the night brings, or a warm blanket. Red is the color of blood, of lust. But it is the color of love, of life. We look too often for all the bad in something and not for the good. What do you think of when you see black or red? I see Leith.

I tighten my hold on the Gem. Then let go, placing it back where it was, but this time I push it into the earth so it sticks up, like a little soldier.

"I hated you. For a while, I really did. When you asked me to marry you, or when you forced Skye to help you...I don't know if I can get over that. But I don't want to hate you."

I laugh humorlessly. "Do you remember how you always called me 'lady'? Well, of course you don't, but you still did that. I told you not to call me that, to just call me Jill."

I shake my head, smiling slightly. "You never did. Even now, you called me Jillian for the longest time. Even when I told you not to.

"Do you know why I hate being called anything else besides Jill? When I was younger, I didn't have much of a backbone. Hard to imagine, huh? Kids used to pick on me endlessly. 'Pony', they called me. 'Weirdo'. 'Freak'. Told me I was ugly, that I couldn't sing, couldn't dance, couldn't do anything right. Then, right after sixth grade, guys start hitting on me. 'No,' I said, 'No way. Leave. Me. Alone.' And I hated them all. You can't just do that, tell someone they're ugly and turn around and call them hot all of a sudden. You can't.

"All that name calling, all the pickup lines...I guess I never grew out of hating it. And even though Jillian is actually my real name, it's not what I grew up hearing. It's what my parents started calling me once I got into trouble so often they decided to stay angry all the time."

I sigh and tuck my legs under me. "Even when Skye called me Maiden or Beautiful, all I my subconscious could think of was that. So I did what I did back then: I lashed out. Thank the Goddess for patience. We all need it."

I get to my feet, feeling strangely at peace. I don't bother dusting off my jeans; they're ruined, caked with mud and soaked from the rain. I glance wearily to where Skye was before. I don't see him. So I begin walking towards Galen's house, saying a silent farewell to Leith. I spot Skye quickly; he stands next to Nina's grave, and Galen is with him.

"See, what did I tell you?" Galen says as I walk up. When I look at Skye quizzically, he just smiles.

"I wanted to go over when you started to cry. Galen said to wait it out."

Galen raps Skye on the shin with his cane. "That's Mr. Galen to you, boy." He turns to me, smiling. "Nina would've liked to have been here. You know how she was, always trying to help people."

I smile back. "Yeah. I'll bring her some flowers sometime. Sound good?"

Galen laughs. "I think she'd like that. Now, off you two go. Don't let an old timer like me to keep you." He nudges us, and we laugh and say good-bye.

Once we're a decent distance away, Skye winces. "...Ow. That actually hurt."

"I was waiting for that." I catch Skye staring at me oddly from the corner of my eye. "What?"

He sighs and smiles, tucking an arm around me and squeezing. "I'm just glad you sound happier."

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Blarg it all, it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry if you guys got a whole ton of e-mails from yours truly, but I wrote a lot this weekend and uploaded at the same time. Namely, yesterday. Feedback is appreciated!**


	21. Surreal Endings Suck

**_The Goddess Crystal_**

_Chapter 21: Surreal Endings Suck_

The next days are hectic. We manage to get back to the base in one piece. Jack tells me _you remember the battle we were having? Yeah, we kinda wiped the floor with their faces._ Apparently, an army isn't much without a leader.

Yeah, Leith was a leader. Don't ask me how.

I don't have time to visit hit grave, besides to quickly place some—you guessed it—forget-me-nots on it. There's a tinkling laugh, the Harvest Goddess' laugh, and I think she approves.

* * *

Muffy apparently decided it was high time to settle down, what with all the 'new beginnings' happening. At least, she put it that way. I can tell she and Griffin—remember him?—will be good to each other. I threatened Griffin that if he did otherwise, I'd break his neck, of course. Because what are friends for?

He took that one well, actually. That was before Muffy looked innocently at Skye and asked when _our _big day would be and could she be the maid of honor?

I don't which one of us was in more danger of dying.

I didn't know Skye could turn such a bright shade of red.

Or that he was capable of choking on punch for five minutes straight.

Muffy laughed and didn't apologize, as per usual.

* * *

Mom and Dad left. I don't know what happened. But there's a letter:

_Dear Jillian,_

_ We know you must be mad, sad, or you may not even read this letter, but what we'd like for you to know is that we do love you. You may laugh to yourself and call us liars, but it is true._

_ We cried when you left that night with the letter for Jonathan. We sent you out on a—what did you call it?—suicidal mission because we knew that's what it was. Suicidal. A decree had gone out that anyone found helping or related to the rebellion in any way—for you, us—would be tortured and executed. Possibly only the first. I—that is, both of us—am deeply regretful that we did such a thing. We hope for your forgiveness. As for our coldness, it was self-pity. We didn't know what was to become of you._

_Again, we are terribly sorry._

_ (Jill, that was your Mom writing that. While what she wrote is true, she never was a very emotional person, or rather, was never good at showing emotion. Trust me. I was married to her for the past twenty years. We love you. We truly do. We were trying to protect you. It was a horrible way of doing it, but we tried. I'm sorry. We're sorry. I left my necklace in the envelope.) _

_ Yes, well, that was your father. Please accept our apology. I don't know if I can live with myself if you didn't. And maybe that's what you want. I'm sorry._

_Sincerely, Mother (and Dad 3)_

So I haven't decided whether to believe and/or forgive them. And the necklace? It's my bullet—or, rather, what's left of it. Apparently, Dad was wearing it the entire time I was here and before they left. I don't know where they went.

* * *

I didn't get a letter back from Celia until yesterday. She's dating Marlin.

* * *

I have weird eyes that are remnants of the Goddess healing me. I have a boyfriend who was a thief (though sometimes he still steals an extra roll from the kitchen—he hasn't lost his skill). My friends are either dead or living somewhere distant or married. My parents can't look me in the eye to say sorry they purposely got me shot.

But I'm alive and these eyes are witness to that. Skye says he loves me and _I'm sorry he won't steal again I promise_ until the next time (because old habits die hard). My friends are at peace. My parents (hopefully) love me.

I am not completely messed up.

* * *

I visit Leith's grave a week after he died without Skye. Galen stands above Nina's grave and when I look, he's smiles ruefully. I smile and begin walking towards the grave of my almost-husband-to-be. "Hey, Leith—"

I stop and my jaw hangs.

A crystal grows over the headstone, an exact replica of the green Goddess Crystal he so wanted. I guess he got what he wished for.

A tinkling laugh fills the valley for the briefest second, and a piece of the crystal breaks of and tumbles to the earth—

where is melts and flutters into the weightless form of a Blue Feather, twitching in the light breeze.

I pick it up and smile. _Is this mandatory, like the colorings, or is it a choice?_

* * *

I'm asked to be a Nurse. But, a real, honest-to-goodness Nurse. No Changes required. I am there for the first birth since the Government was overthrown, since Blackthorn was killed by Skye.

The small squalling boy does not get injected with dyes that burn his identity off, that paint on a squeaky coat of Government-approved colors. He is not injected with acid or poison. His mother is not shot for her protectiveness. His father is there, too.

Skye stands outside, with the crowd that has gathered. I am holding the now quiet miracle in my arms, offering him to his crying mother, watching as his father's eyes light up with unspeakable joy.

I help the husband guide the woman into her wheel chair, watch as her happily-red face burns with excitement and pure joy, and wheel her out of the room, to the waiting crowd. They cheer.

"What will you name him?" I ask, loud enough for people to hear. The crowd calls my sentence back at me. I smile. The woman cries harder, sniffles, looks down at her giggling baby boy, and cries harder still.

_Happy tears._ I thought they didn't exist, once.

"Leith," the blonde woman sobs, completely overwhelmed. "It means 'river'. I am...too happy for words. It's like a river has swept me away. I can't..." And she cries harder.

The crowd begins chanting 'Leith! Leith!' Somebody shouts, "The dawn of a new era!"

He can be a Doctor, a Nurse, a Farmer, Entertainer, Politician. Anything he wants to be.

_And it won't be determined by his colors._

It's almost surreal.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Oh, my Hu the Manatee, I finished this at midnight (shh, don't tell anybody). **

** When was the last time I updated? Months ago? I have no excuse besides laziness, and this suckish final chapter does not cover my failure. Yes, this is it. The end. Or, rather...**

**The End.**

**(Because I'm traditional like that.)**

** But I won't leave off yet. Oh, no. I have too many things to say.**

** I am sad I couldn't give you guys a better ending (or a better story to begin with). I am sad and happy this thing is over. 'Tis done, I should say. 'Tis finally done.**

** Remember how I said this was inspired by **_**The Hunger Games**_**? That was partly true.**

** In school, we read **_**The Hunger Games**_** as a class. As you probably recall, it was about the time the movie was being released. Our English teacher said, since we read the book, why not go watch it as a field trip? Also, why not make a contest to go along with it?**

** Here's the contest: Write a dystopian story. One chapter. The best top-two stories as chosen by the class wins free food at the movie theater. That's it.**

** But that's not it.**

**So I wrote Chapter 1. I showed it to my teacher. Apparently she loved it. **

**Don't ask me—I'm just as surprised as you are. (Needless to say, I didn't get that free food.)**

** Anyways. She encouraged me to write more. But, see, the thing is, I'd never wrote more than, let's say, 4000 words, max. I knew nothing of developing characters, or plots, or anything. Put simply, I sucked. I still do.**

** But I'm learning. I'm learning to create flesh-and-bone characters, to create beautiful stories, to create memorable ones. I'm learning to write. And that's the point, right? (Ha, get it? Right? Write? Yeah, it's a bad pun.)**

** So I'm here to thank my teachers. Not just the ones I have at school, but the ones I've found on this website. Harvest Dragon. Pelkasaurus-Cherry3456. HersheyChocolates101. I can't possibly list them all, or I'd be here forever and I'd never upload this. But you guys deserve better.**

** So, cheers and all that to you awesome people. No, seriously. Here's an awesome badge. You've earned it.**

** And a cookie, because really, has a cookie ever hurt anyone?**

** ...Don't answer that.**

** Also!**

**Fun Facts of **_**The Shade Law**_** and **_**The Goddess Crystal**_

** -Leith was originally supposed to be a minor, insignificant character. Was supposed to be a blip in the grand scheme of things. Was supposed to die alongside his mother. I decided against it. I thought there was too much killing done already.**

** -Skye is much too calm. I always pictured him as a flirt with a heart. His non-aggressiveness just...happened. I'm not sure if I like him this way.**

** -Leith's name was random. I was in fact typing the first instance when I asked my friend for a name, a boy name. She suggested Leith. The meaning of the name itself played no role in my choice.**

** -Many of the connections created in the story—the inclusion of the Goddess being one of them—were, in fact, accidental. I didn't plan them until I typed them.**

** -I do not like Jill's character voice all that much. If I could, I'd make her voice more stream-of-consciousness. I find it fits better. **

** -The friend who named Leith? Yeah, she hates Skye. Go figure.**

** -My classmates, having to read my story for the contest, have asked for a book, not realizing it was a fanfiction. They do now. I hope.**

** -All poetry was written by me. (All poetry written by me sucks.)**

** -It used to be that I was writing a chapter a day. Ha, no. Not anymore.**

** -Another friend adored Skye so much she would literally tackle me to get the new chapter in my hand. See, Skye, this is why people hate you! Your fangirls!**

** -I got fifth place out of five in the contest.**

** -I was class-famous for but a week. More people have dropped this story than have picked it up.**

** -I highly doubt any of the entire series is quotable. Or **_**worth **_**quoting. Nothing witty, nothing funny, nothing poetic, nothing philosophical. Just a whole lot of 'meh'. Where's my 'you tried' star?**

** -I drew both the covers. I like turquoise, if you can't tell.**

** -I typed every chapter on my phone, then transferred it to my computer before uploading. The 'k' in 'Skye' among other words has gradually weakened the key on my phone. It took two tries to write that past sentence. **

** So...good-bye to a story that has taught me much. Good-bye to these characters that have become my friends. At least for now.**

_** (*Whispers* Does that mean anything?)**_

** Actually, no. :D**

** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Tempest Bound, signing out.**


End file.
